


斯德哥尔摩情人

by Ilsa625



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa625/pseuds/Ilsa625
Summary: 首发LOFTER全文近5w3k字，此为整理完结版感谢所有人的喜欢~此文完结于2017.06.13，如有部分背景、人物设定与后续官设冲突，敬请谅解。
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	斯德哥尔摩情人

**Author's Note:**

> 首发LOFTER  
> 全文近5w3k字，此为整理完结版  
> 感谢所有人的喜欢~  
> 此文完结于2017.06.13，如有部分背景、人物设定与后续官设冲突，敬请谅解。

**Chapter 1**

  
黑爪总部。监狱。  
这里是黑百合关押囚犯的特殊牢房，自从几日前黑百合在任务归来后扛回了一个女孩，牢房的守卫便知道自己又有新差事了。不过与以往不同的是，来来往往巡逻的守卫每当经过牢房的门口，都会下意识地多瞥几眼，因为这个女孩，有些特别。  
牢房里囚禁着的人，显然是受某种药物的影响昏迷着，一身橙黄色与白色相间的紧身作战服，褐色短发，鲜亮的橙色护目镜，胸口上的时间加速器流转着冰蓝色的光芒，却显得毫无生气。  
作为长期和守望先锋对立的黑爪，不会不知道这个人的身份。  
——守望者，猎空。  
他们知道她的能耐，也曾在她飘忽不定的身形和急速的子弹面前闻风丧胆，但是现在，一切都不一样了。  
因为他们更知道，落入黑爪第一杀手黑百合手中的猎物，是没有逃脱的可能的。  
“你说这次，她能撑多久？”看守一个注定不能逃脱的人并不需要花费太大功夫，门口的两个守卫又开始了之前进行过多次的对话。他们二人再清楚不过，黑百合经常把年轻女孩抓回来囚禁，虐待几日，待女孩们的意志被消磨，便理所当然地成为了她的玩物，她占有女孩们的身体，等到厌倦了之后，再以残忍的手段杀害。  
“别看她是猎空，和之前那些倒霉蛋们并没什么不同。你又不是不知道，那可是‘黑寡妇’，等她玩够了她的身体，就会虐杀她的。”另一个守卫回道。说完，两人双双叹了口气，他们莫名地对猎空产生了些许同情，也在庆幸黑百合只和女孩们进行这种让人毛骨悚然的游戏，否则他们这些底层的小人物，说不定也要遭到无情的凌虐。  
“我看我们还是别多话了，要是一会黑百合来拿人了，看到我们没有认真看守，那就惨了。”一个守卫小声说，露出了恐惧的神情。另一个人深以为然，于是两人不再闲聊，强迫自己认真地做着这份无聊且没有意义的工作。  
不知道过了多久，也许是又一个白天成了黑夜，黑百合出现了。  
身在黑爪总部的黑百合并未穿着灰紫色相间的紧身作战服，那令人恐惧的狙击枪亦不在身侧，此刻，她穿一件宽松的白衬衫，深灰色长裤，脚上蹬着黑色高跟短靴，头发并未束成马尾，而是松松地绾成了结，几缕碎发垂在脸侧。这与作战时完全不同的打扮并未使她变得温柔，也许这个词在她的世界里根本不存在，低饱和色调的着装与她深色的皮肤和发色形成一种反差，让她看上去更加危险。  
守卫见她到来，不等她开口便很自觉地汇报情况：“她一直没醒，看起来能力也减弱了许多。”  
听到这番话，黑百合满意地笑了笑：“那是自然，她可是这次任务的特殊礼物，我自然会用特殊的手段对付她。”她停顿了一下，“不过已经三天了，她不应该还不醒来……”话音愈发低沉，流露出危险的情绪，“我要进去看看她，不要打扰我。如果死神过来找我，就说我很忙，我想他会理解的。”黑百合嘴角露出一丝冷笑，手指按上牢房门的密码锁，门缓缓打开。  
说时迟那时快，牢房中昏沉着的猎空在门打开的一瞬暴跳起来，一个闪身便要从门口脱出，眼看着就要成功了，可黑百合比她更快一步，扼住了她的咽喉，用力往牢房里一甩，猎空的背重重地撞在墙壁上，引得本就虚弱的她一阵咳嗽。  
黑百合走进牢房，锁了门，把窗子调成外面不可见的模式，这样，无论她对面前这个试图反抗和逃离的笨女孩做什么，都不会有人知道。  
“啧啧啧，”黑百合轻蔑地笑了两声，“笨女孩，刚才你的速度，可真是太慢了，你要是再快那么一点，我就要抓不住你了啊。”  
猎空艰难地从地上爬起，撑着身体看着眼前居高临下的人，她能够清楚地感觉到自己的异样，时间加速器被动了手脚，自己的行动无法像往日一般自如。可是，刚才是她唯一逃脱的机会，即使她知道自己的能力不足以让自己成功逃脱，但倔强的她怎可能不做尝试便束手就擒。  
黑百合似乎很满意作为囚徒的猎空此时的状态，这让她并不急于发话或动手，她真想看看，沦落到这种地步，这个往日处处和自己作对的女孩还有什么能耐。  
这种态度给了猎空喘息的机会，让她得以仔细地看着黑百合。两人向来是死对头，在黑百合行动的时候，猎空每次都是出手阻挠的那个人，数次的交战让她们对彼此都有了些许的了解，她知道黑百合是冷血无情的杀手，也是她多次想打败却无能为力的目标，但她不知道黑百合并不这样想。  
黑百合只是单纯地将猎空作为猎物玩弄于股掌之间，若是她不想让猎空妨碍她的任务，猎空连她的影子都捕捉不到，她之所以每次故意让猎空制造点不痛不痒的小麻烦，就是因为她要给她这种挑战感。  
给她“再努力一点，就能打败她”的希冀，再狠狠地亲手打碎她这个念头。  
黑百合向来享受这种游戏，以往的女孩太过软弱，对她来说不值一提，只有猎空，才是她一直以来最想要的——  
拥有开朗乐观的性格，周身充满着活力，又是无比倔强、不肯服输。  
将这样的人爱抚、蹂躏，再打碎，光是想想，就让黑百合兴奋不已。  
差不多了，黑百合想。于是她蹲下身，脸颊凑近猎空的脸颊，她能感受到猎空由于紧张而变得急促的呼吸，也能看到那故作镇定的神情。  
“我亲爱的女孩，你来说说看，我该给你什么，作为你学会逃跑和反抗我的奖赏呢？”她把猎空圈在身下，凑在她耳畔低语，声音充满了情欲与诱惑的味道，呼出的热气喷在耳廓上，引得猎空不由自主地一阵轻颤。  
这反应让黑百合感到满足，内心升起的火焰催促着她将身下的人吞吃殆尽，但是她却不急着动手，反而继续挑逗，她要让这个女孩的防线彻底为她而崩溃。  
“告诉我，你害怕我？还是说，想要我？”黑百合的话音落下，猎空那又惊又气的模样，在她眼里却像是一种娇俏的嗔怪，她的眼紧紧地锁住她的，将唇凑上去，含住她两瓣温暖甜美的柔软。  
呼吸间，唇齿也溢出安抚的语句——  
“别着急，夜，还长着呢。”

**Chapter 2**

  
猎空的大脑一片空白，她睁大了双眼看着正吻着她的人，她的对手、她的宿敌。黑百合的吻带着极强的侵略性，她一只手钳着猎空的下巴，另一只手垫在她背后将她拉的更近，唇齿之间纠缠碰触，这种陌生的感觉让猎空无所适从。但是当她的鼻端嗅到的满满都是黑百合身上恰到好处的诱人体香，她必须承认，自己身上的某些部位因她而情动了。  
这个现实让猎空感到羞耻，她居然因为敌人的一个吻就要缴械了，而且还是在这样的情况下，不透光的牢房、无力反抗的身体，无论哪一点都无法让她说服自己接受这一切。于是她开始用力地想要把黑百合推开。  
察觉到身下人的抗拒，黑百合昂起头来，猎空这该死的青涩反应让她焦躁不已，而这个时候她表现出的反抗之意更让她有些生气。  
猎空以为自己得到了解脱，她用力摆脱了黑百合的钳制，艰难地站起身来，可她并没意识到她之所以如此轻易地脱身，是因为黑百合准备了下一个陷阱。猎空刚退开几步想要离黑百合远一点，便被一阵升腾的紫色迷雾包围了，这雾气散发着奇怪的香气，虽然她察觉不妙想要闭气，可是为时已晚，而且，在这种封闭的狭小空间里，她无处可逃。  
这阵迷雾让猎空身体发软，几乎就要站不住，而黑百合轻巧地从迷雾之中现身，一步一步走近猎空，手中不知何时多出了一条链钩。  
“不！你不要这样！快放开我！”再次被黑百合抓住的猎空手忙脚乱地踢打着面前的女人，却徒劳无功，现在的她浑身无力，拳脚打在黑百合身上，就像落入了一团棉花。  
黑百合将猎空转过去背向自己，手中链钩的尖端顺着她的背脊轻而易举地划开了作战服，但黑百合却故意用力，从脖颈到股沟，猎空白皙的背上便出现了一条细细的红痕，渗着殷红的血珠。  
“啊！好疼……”猎空吃痛，同时又为赤裸的身体暴露在空气之下感到羞耻，她皱着眉，艰难地回头看着一脸享受的黑百合，看着她将自己按在墙边，弯下腰舔吸自己伤口渗出的血液。猎空能感受到黑百合的唇舌柔软又火热，如鱼尾般在她的伤口处上下游弋，她感觉很疼，却又夹杂着酥麻的快感，这让她意识到自己正在被身后的女人玩弄在唇舌之下，她扭过头，放弃了挣扎，眼泪在这一刻夺眶而出。  
也许是滚烫的泪水滴在黑百合的手上，让黑百合停止了肆虐，她探过头去看着猎空的脸，发现她根本拒绝看自己，便将她转过来面对着，强迫她看向自己。  
“才这样就哭了啊，真是个青涩的笨女孩。”黑百合用手指揩了揩猎空脸上的泪，又将手指伸进口中转了一圈，故意咂嘴出声：“原来你的眼泪也是苦的，我还以为，好像一直都不会哭的你，流起眼泪来一定是甘甜诱人的，看来，你和之前那些女孩，也没什么不同啊。”  
黑百合说完，不由分说地动手除去了面前女孩身上的遮盖，然后扯开自己白衬衫的扣子，露出里面胸衣包裹着的美好上身。  
猎空的第一反应居然是闭紧了眼睛，黑百合看着她不由得笑出声来：“你在怕什么？为什么不敢看我？我们是一样的，除了这个。”她点了点猎空挺翘的雪峰下方的时间加速器，然后，将自己一只手的手指移到了她如一点樱桃般的红润上。  
这该死的东西真是碍事，黑百合看着无法取下来的时间加速器，暗骂了一句。她使自己尽可能地贴近猎空，那只闲着的手探到了她的背后，指甲不轻不重地剐蹭着方才在她身上留下的长长伤口，仿佛想要划开一匹极好的丝绒，而覆在她挺立的樱桃上的手指，也恰到好处地揉捏着，两瓣嘴唇和那香软的舌更是勤劳，勾住猎空的耳垂，一下一下地吮吸。  
“啊……”猎空不由自主地发出了声音，她觉得自己快要疯了，黑百合的每个动作都给她一种前所未有的刺激，她感到痛苦，却又感到欢愉，她青涩的身体在逐渐地发热，被黑百合揉弄、亲吻过的地方也留下了一片片粉红的痕迹，她的双腿颤抖着，腿间的晶莹已经不可避免地昭示了她的情动。  
“喜欢这样么，我的女孩？”黑百合的眼神也变得迷蒙起来，在猎空背后的手指加重力道，在那道伤口上勾挑抚摸，引得猎空一阵阵呼痛，然而黑百合却并不理睬，反而变本加厉。  
“那只手……不要这样，好疼……”猎空终于忍无可忍，在黑百合的怀里挣扎了一下，此时的她已经顾不得别的，情动的身体只希望黑百合能够停止这种痛苦的折磨，温和地安抚她心中莫名的躁动。  
黑百合却因为猎空的呼痛和挣扎兴奋不已，她知道眼前的人已经完全地落入她的掌控，而使她臣服，则完全是时间问题。  
“好女孩，就这样，再喊大声一点、挣扎用力一点，你知道么？你的一举一动，都让我情绪高涨起来了呢……而这样的我，也让你感到快乐，不是么？”黑百合勾着嘴角笑，喑哑低沉的声音仿佛恶魔的召唤。  
猎空大口喘着气，仿佛要溺死的人一般。她感到空虚无比，而那种空虚，似乎只有眼前这个人才能够填满，想到这里，她伸出双臂揽住了黑百合的脖颈，一条腿也仿佛不受控制地缠上她的腰际，她的头靠在她肩上，近乎贪婪地呼吸着她的香气。  
这种主动让黑百合感到惊讶，但她也很快恢复平静，她将流连在猎空身前的手向下探去，拨开那片隐秘的丛林，那里早已温暖湿润，她用手指轻轻一碰，便有更多的蜜汁接纳她的到来。  
“想要我继续么？”黑百合动着坏心思，面对平日里倔强的猎空，她偏不肯轻易让她如愿，偏要让她亲口对自己认输。  
“我……”果然，猎空咬起嘴唇，再也不愿发出一点声音，黑百合曲起指节，撞上她最柔软的所在，不出所料地听到了一声隐忍的呻吟。  
“想要的话，就说出来给我听。”黑百合说着，手指偏偏一直在外厮磨，不肯探得更深。  
猎空的双眼已经雾气迷蒙，她的声音也因一直压抑着而变得颤抖，几不可闻，但是黑百合还是听到了她想要的。  
“来吧，请求你……占有我吧……”  
“真是听话的好女孩……”黑百合此时的自制也已达到了极限，她毫不犹豫地深入了她，手指感受她的火热与紧致，耳边听着她的呼喊，那声音仿若仙乐。  
黑百合轻而易举就把初经人事的猎空送上了云端，并且清楚自己的下身也是一塌糊涂，但是她此刻还好好地穿着衣服，而猎空浑身赤裸地挂在她身上，经过方才一番激烈的情事释放了自己之后便沉沉地闭上了双眼，在黑百合面前展现了她最无防备的模样。  
两相反差，任谁都会觉得黑百合是个禽兽，就连她自己都这么认为。但是，事实就是这样，她玩弄过很多女孩，攫取她们的一切，但那些人中却没有一个能够同等地得到她的。  
黑百合将猎空从自己身上推开，先是把衬衫扣子系上，整理了一下自己的衣服，再扯了牢房的窗帘将猎空的身体裹住，一如把她扛回黑爪一样扛出了牢房。  
门口的守卫自然心知肚明，没有多嘴，甚至连看都没多看一眼，既然总部都不会对黑百合的这种行为加以评论，如果他们多管闲事，无疑是自寻死路，他们只需要记得更换牢房的窗帘，就足够了。

**Chapter 3**

  
再次醒来的时候，猎空发现自己身处在一个整洁明亮的房间里，她睁开惺忪的睡眼，许久未曾见光的双眼被阳光灼得有些疼痛，她不由得低头避开了光线，她看到自己身上未着寸缕，堪堪用一条窗帘布包裹着，身体的黏腻与疼痛让她回想起昨夜发生的事情，她艰难地坐起身来，后背的伤口因为这一用力几乎又要裂开，但她只是咧了咧嘴，并没出声。  
房间里只有她一个人，她环顾四周，才发现这是一个套房，她现在正处在卧室与厅堂的交界处，背后靠着浴室的玻璃门。她想站起来，手指却碰到了身边的一个纸条，她拿起来看看，只见上面写着：  
“把自己洗干净，衣服就在卧室的衣橱里，随便拿，但如果你试图逃跑或是乱动别的东西的话……”  
到这里便没有下文了，可猎空还是不由自主地瑟缩了一下，她不知道黑百合还会用什么手段来对付她。昨夜，她刚刚为了她献出了自己的第一次，这个事实仍旧使她感到羞愤。  
自己竟然被一个女人弄到那样……若是以前的朋友们知道了，会怎么看自己啊……猎空绝望地想，手掌不由自主地捂住了脸。然而此情此景，并不容许她的悲伤耽搁她的行动，她还是要让自己看起来尽量精神抖擞，要知道，无论黑百合怎么对她，都不能消磨她的意志。  
猎空这样安慰着自己，走进了浴室。她打开花洒，温度恰到好处的水流细细密密地洒在她身上，她先是冲掉一身的黏腻，而后想要拿起沐浴液涂抹在身上，当她打开沐浴液的盖子，便闻到了一阵熟悉的香气。  
是黑百合身上的味道，猎空想。这味道她再熟悉不过，昨夜的她似乎就为了这种香气而沉迷不已，她随之想到了黑百合线条流畅的脖颈、胸衣包裹之下姣好的上身线条，还有那双峰之间的沟壑，想到她伤害自己、亲吻自己，还有她那灵巧得让自己疯狂的十根玉指……哦不，猎空再一次绝望地看着天花板，自己居然能够回忆起这么多的细节，并且脸颊发热，她觉得自己坏掉了，黑百合一定是对她下了什么毒药。  
猎空使劲地摇了摇头，似乎要把这些荒唐的想法从头脑中赶走，她任命地将沐浴液涂满全身，再清洗自己的短发，然后洗净全身，在她擦拭身体的时候，终于觉得自己有种焕然一新的感觉。  
将毛巾包裹在湿发上，猎空站在浴室的镜子前端详着自己。她这才发现自己的脖颈和胸口之间遍布了昨夜欢爱的痕迹，她叹了口气，一时间只希望黑百合的衣柜里会有高领衫。  
她又转过身看着自己的背，方才沾了水的伤口更觉有些疼痛，虽然有的部分已经结了一层薄薄的痂，但是昨夜被黑百合反复剐蹭挑弄的地方，分明已经红肿发黑。  
虽然觉得有点害怕，但有着多年战斗经验的猎空心里还是十分清楚，只要用药得当，伤口就不会继续发生感染，但问题是，黑百合会不会给她用药。  
猎空开始认真地权衡起来，当她想到一个烂掉的人肯定不会让黑百合感兴趣的时候，她还是松了口气的，这就证明黑百合既然要留着她，就不会坐看她烂掉。  
但如果，黑百合就想让自己死呢？猎空突然意识到还有这种可能，她开始觉得自己不能坐以待毙，方才在走进浴室之前她仔细观察过卧室的布局，床边的柜子不出意外的话会放着常用的医疗用品，毕竟黑百合也是过着刀口舔血的日子的人。  
于是，猎空先是在衣柜里拿了几件衣服穿上，当然在她发现黑百合的衣柜里并不存在高领衫的时候她还是感到些许丧气的，但是现在比外表的观瞻更重要的是她得先保住自己的命，哪怕是最后真的要赴死，她也绝对不允许自己死于伤口发炎溃烂，那可真是太难看了，一点也不像是一个战士的死法。  
于是，她忘记了字条上的警告，蹲下身打开了黑百合的床头柜。柜子里的东西摆放得整整齐齐，就如同这房间一样井井有条，这让猎空想起自己乱糟糟的房间，简直是天壤之别啊，她想。  
而后她便反应过来，现在的自己怎么还有心情想这些，真是糟糕。于是她开始查看柜子里的东西，和她想象的一样，这的确是存放医疗用品的柜子，她看到了一些内服药还有绷带，但偏偏没有外伤药。  
这不合理，猎空想。像黑百合这样的杀手，出任务的时候受的最多的伤就是外伤，怎么可能没有准备外用药？难道是放在别处了？猎空匆忙关上柜子，起身环顾四周，寻找着看起来像是存放伤药的地方。  
而她刚一起身，就撞上了此时此刻最不想看到的人。  
黑百合冷笑着看向明显被吓了一跳的猎空：“坏女孩，这么快就把这里当成家了？”她从上衣口袋里掏出了一个瓶子，在猎空面前晃了晃，“这么急着翻箱倒柜，是在找这个么？”  
猎空看着黑百合手里的瓶子，标签上很明显地指示出那就是她要找的伤药。原来黑百合把它藏起来了，该死，自己早该想到的，她懊恼地想。  
“我记得我好像警告过你，除了拿衣服，不许动别的东西，对吧？”黑百合收了药瓶，朝着猎空步步紧逼，猎空拼命想和她保持距离，便向后退去，却未想到一步便撞在了床沿上，直接向后倒了下去，瞬间便被弥漫着淡淡皂香的被子包围了，猎空挣扎着要爬起来，黑百合却抢先一步压了过去。  
“怎么这么主动就躺下了啊，现在还是白天呢，难道说，昨晚让你如此难忘，这么快就想再来一次？”黑百合调笑着，欺身凑近，惹得猎空忙不迭地躲避。  
“我不是……你快起来，别压着我，要不是你一直逼我，我才不会摔倒的……”猎空推着黑百合，没想到并没怎么费力就推开了，自己也顺势站了起来。  
被猎空推开的黑百合并未起身，而是坐在了床沿上，她换上了一副冷冰冰的表情道：“就算你想做，我也没心情。”而后拍拍自己身侧的床铺，“坐过来，让我看看你的伤口。”  
这让猎空感到惊讶，虽然她隐约觉得黑百合不会放任自己不管，但她并没想到黑百合会亲自带着药来查看她的伤势，于是她带着几分顺从地坐在黑百合身边背对她，脱掉上衣，露出背后的伤口。  
“有些感染了啊，一定很疼吧？”黑百合像是自语一般喃喃道，并未期望得到回答。下一刻，猎空便感到有某种凉丝丝、滑腻腻的膏状物覆盖在自己感染的伤口处，又有温暖的手指轻柔地打着圏抹匀，这让猎空瞬间觉得好过了许多，毕竟背后不会再那么火辣辣地疼。  
又过了一会，黑百合起身，拍拍猎空的肩膀，示意她穿上衣服。整理好自己的猎空看着背对自己一言不发的黑百合，局促地开口：“那个……我觉得，我还是该谢谢你。”  
闻言，黑百合发出了一声嗤笑，仿佛面对着最荒唐的场景一样说：“你还真是个笨女孩，是我把你绑来黑爪，是我给你留下的伤口，是我夺走了你的初夜，现在就因为我怕你死得太早，没人接替你来做我的玩具，才给你上了点药，你就要对我感恩戴德了？你的谢意，也太过廉价了吧。”  
猎空无言以对，她觉得黑百合说的是对的，自已居然对恶魔的施舍表示感谢，这让她瞬间觉得挫败起来。  
似乎是察觉到了猎空的心理，黑百合并没再表现出什么，只是交代了几句便扬长而去，留下呆立的猎空，独自思考着接下来该如何与自己的宿敌朝夕相对、全身而退。

**Chapter 4**

  
在黑百合离开后，猎空在房间里百无聊赖地转悠，她已经做过从窗口闪现到外面的尝试，但是每当她即将穿过玻璃的时候，她都会察觉到自己的身体一阵麻木，随后发现身体轮廓开始闪烁，这被迫让她停止了尝试。  
毕竟每当发生这样的事情的时候，都说明她的时间加速器出了故障，如果在这种情况下继续强行使用，她的身体就会变得不稳定，从而无法停留在当前的时间线，之前一切的努力和忍受都会前功尽弃。  
如果温斯顿在就好了，她想。为自己设计了时间加速器的他一定能够帮自己修好它，但是现在想见到他都是一种奢望。猎空懊丧地倒进了沙发里。  
直到傍晚，黑百合才神色匆匆地归来，看到一身作战服配狙击枪的她转进了房间，片刻之后换了一身黑色的礼服长裙出来，猎空的表情有一丝惊讶。她看着紧身礼服包裹之下的黑百合，低垂的领口缀着闪耀着金粉的蕾丝，若隐若现的丰满胸脯在布料之下随着呼吸微微起伏，纤细的腰肢更显得盈盈可握，高开叉的裙摆展现着修长有力的双腿，闪耀着钻辉的高跟鞋仿佛要将众生践踏于脚下。  
她可真美，猎空头脑里不由自主地出现了这样的念头。这样的黑百合无论在何处，只需站在那里，便已是致命的诱惑。  
“别在那愣着，现在去换上我给你准备的礼服，一会和我一起去参加一个酒会。”黑百合淡淡地发号施令。  
“什么？酒……酒会？！”猎空彻底震惊了，她没想到黑爪内部居然还会准备这种，怎么说，娱乐节目？她有点不能想象平日里冷漠无情的杀手们盛装华服出现在酒会上的模样，这莫名让她觉得有些想笑。  
“除了你那笨拙的行动之外，我并不知道你的听力也有问题。”黑百合故意嘲讽道，“难道你从来就没参加过酒会么？看来守望先锋的生活可比这里无趣得多啊。”  
猎空被这么一激，内心的斗志燃烧起来，她才不会对黑百合承认她没怎么跳过舞，于是她一言不发地转进了房间，任命地穿上了摊在床上的那件小礼服。  
礼服是膝上的短款，颜色是鲜亮的橙红色，层层叠叠的蛋糕裙摆平添了几分俏皮可爱，与那些曳地长裙相比，这件礼服无疑能更好地凸显猎空的特质。  
当猎空穿戴整理完毕，打开房门的时候，黑百合的眸子里闪过了某种莫名的情绪。此刻的猎空是她从未见过的模样，平素掩盖在包裹严密的作战服之下的线条流畅的手臂和双腿充满了紧实的力量感，又在裙装的掩映之下闪现出迷幻般的娇俏，短靴型设计的低跟礼服鞋也平添了几分干练之气，配上那一贯洒脱的短发，使猎空的独特气质让人耳目一新。  
见黑百合盯着自己久了，猎空有些不自在地开口：“怎么了，我的穿着有什么问题么？”  
黑百合回过神：“没什么问题，但是，还少了点东西。”说着她拿出一顶小巧的扁礼帽，还有一个假面舞会的面具为猎空戴上。  
“这样就好了，”她说，“我不希望你被太多人看到，你只需要跟着我，成为独属于我的东西就好了。”  
这样的形容让猎空有些不爽，她讨厌被当成一件物品来看待，但在黑百合的面前讲人权，还不如让她去谋杀死神。于是她少见地没有反驳，跟着黑百合走出房门。  
当她们即将来到酒会大厅的时候，黑百合停了停步伐，圈起一只手臂示意猎空挽着，猎空觉得这实在太怪异了，但还是将手臂挽了过去，她感觉到黑百合用另一只手轻轻地覆在她挽过去的手臂上，并不算温暖的手掌在此刻却给了她莫大的力量。  
两人携手走进大厅，现场已经聚集了不少人，有侍者来回送着酒水，宾客们三三两两地在舞池中随着音乐起舞。当他们看到黑百合的到来，纷纷点头致意，同时向猎空投去探寻的目光。黑百合喜欢女色，这在黑爪之内已经不算是什么秘密，他们只是想知道这个被她新看上的女孩究竟是什么来头。  
但是，一切也只停留在探寻和猜测，没人会询问黑百合来自讨苦吃，所以她们二人并没受到为难，黑百合从侍者手中接过葡萄酒慢慢饮尽，便拉着猎空，滑入了舞池。  
猎空有些紧张，她笨拙地跟着黑百合的步伐，双手局促地不知该怎么摆放，看着她表情丰富变化的黑百合轻笑着将她的手摆好，同时紧紧揽住了她的腰。  
“别紧张，我的女孩。”黑百合凑在猎空耳边低声安抚，细微的热气搔得猎空有些痒意，在她快要不由得脸红的时候，黑百合不留痕迹地将距离拉远了些，瞬间让她的尴尬得以排解。  
两人跳了一会之后，步伐慢慢地合适起来，或者说是由于黑百合一直迁就着猎空并不熟练的舞步。两人之间气氛微妙，甚至生出了一丝默契。这时，音乐突然转向激昂，黑百合在猎空腰间的手掌一紧，这个动作使两人之间的本就不远的距离瞬间拉得更近，猎空的胸口甚至已经贴上了黑百合的，柔软的触感瞬间加快了心跳。  
太近了……猎空想，这样她心跳的变化会被对方一一捕捉，而黑百合此刻微挑嘴角的了然之情更证明了这一点。这让她感到羞赧，她并不想让黑百合察觉到她的变化，但却碍于彼此之间的贴近而逃离不开。  
“你的脸好红，就像禁果……我想偷偷的尝一口，可以么？”黑百合微微低头，嘴唇贴在猎空耳边展现着诱惑的声调，猎空因她这赤裸裸的挑逗而无所适从。黑百合边说，手上已经不规矩起来，猎空脑海中乱成一团，她意识到什么危险的事情即将发生了，她想阻止，但却发现自己的力量如此微小。  
黑百合揽着猎空转出了舞池，而猎空从未有一刻如现在这般想要留在舞池中，但她被黑百合使力拽着，并不能自如行动，只见黑百合从一旁的酒架上拿了一瓶刚刚启封的红酒，带着猎空闪进了大厅一侧的储藏室。  
甫一关上门，猎空就被黑百合压在了门板上，黑百合的吻细细密密地落下，流转在猎空的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇，并且一路下滑，来到她精致的锁骨，又以牙齿摩擦噬咬。  
这样温柔又带着点刺激的抚慰很快挑动起了猎空的神经，她想要抗拒这种感觉，却无法抵抗由身体里生升起的一阵燥热，她不知道自己的身体这般敏感，在面前这个人的爱抚之下很快溃不成军。  
黑百合满足地看着猎空难以自持的样子，她的手指流连向下，慢慢地抚摸猎空的大腿，然后一把将猎空的裙撩至腰际，手指勾动着扯下她的内裤，毫无疑问地收到了她有气无力的反抗。  
而后，黑百合做了一件让猎空永生难忘的事情。  
黑百合抄起方才拿进来的红酒，直接倾了一半在手上，她以手上的酒液润泽着猎空最隐秘的所在，然后蹲下身，唇舌就那样贴紧了那两瓣嫩肉。  
猎空惊叫出声，这实在太过色情，黑百合的舌就像一尾鱼，徜徉在她的水泽之中，那时不时有意无意的勾挑舔弄，使得一阵阵快感直冲向她的脑门，快要将她击垮。  
黑百合轻易地掌握了猎空的敏感点，她双手扶着猎空的胯，舌头在她的秘密花园中深深浅浅地刺，每一下都击在那处凸起之上，猎空头脑中的最后一丝清明和理智随之燃烧殆尽，她开始扶住黑百合的头，仿佛是鼓励着她所做的一切。  
“快……快点……”猎空呻吟出声，她的身子也随着她的催促而微微颤抖，黑百合十分配合，她的舌更加激烈地游动起来，随着几次狠狠的穿刺，猎空轻吟着释放了自己，她的晶莹落在黑百合的口中，粘在她的两颊，甚至她垂在脸侧的两缕碎发也已经散布了欢爱的痕迹。  
黑百合一脸陶醉地起身，她十分魅惑地舔了舔嘴边的液体，又仰起头，用手背抹掉脸颊和发丝上的残余，这一连串的动作深深地刻在了猎空的心里，让她觉得下流，却又有着致命的吸引力。  
“好女孩，你的味道可真迷人……”黑百合眯着眼轻声说，扣着猎空的身子一路从门板流连到了墙壁，她不遗余力地吻她，舌头滑进她的口中，居然又是做起了方才在她下身做着的动作，这让猎空无比羞耻。  
如此这般，直到两人的呼吸再度变得急促，黑百合才放开猎空。这给了猎空被放过的错觉，但是她错了。  
只听黑百合压低的声线仿佛恶魔的诱惑：“接下来，我们不如，玩点别的吧……”

  
**Chapter 5**

  
猎空的眼睛因慌乱而微微睁大，黑百合见状，轻轻地吻了吻她的额头以示抚慰。虽然她很满足于看到猎空在她面前惊慌失措的样子，但她更希望能够迷惑她，让她不再设防，让她彻底臣服。  
黑百合就是这样一个控制欲极强的人，当她想要什么的时候，她会费尽心思、用尽手段、不遗余力地得到。而能够轻易得到的东西，往往却又并不值得她珍惜。所以她对于个性倔强的猎空的兴趣与征服欲，远远大于对以前的所有人。  
猎空面对着黑百合，虽然慌乱，但显然还微微沉浸在方才的情潮中，她略显急促的吐息覆在黑百合的脸上，那灼热的温度早已昭示了一切。  
黑百合将面前的女孩压在桌子上，让她的上半身能够借着桌子着力，下半身却悬着，只能任凭黑百合摆布。黑百合挽起猎空的一条腿搭在自己肩上，她能清楚地看到她微微颤动着的两瓣粉红色，她用手轻触，那里依旧温暖湿润，好像在等待着什么一般。  
猎空此刻紧张得要命，由于重心不稳，她的两只手紧紧地握住桌沿，又由于视角有限，她只能看到黑百合低下身拿起了什么，在她为这羞耻而不自在的姿势着恼的时候，只觉得下身被某种冰冷而坚硬的东西贯穿了。  
一瞬间，她惊得喊出声来，随之那异物不由得被她绞紧了，她想看清，但是却只能听到淫靡的水声，她的鼻端嗅到酒香，这让她突然知道黑百合在对她做什么了。她想拒绝这种羞辱，却因为黑百合猛地一个抽插，她感到微凉的酒液在她的内壁滑进滑出，这不同寻常的快感冲击着她的身子，让她几乎抓不住桌沿。  
黑百合手中拿着的，赫然是方才剩下的那半瓶酒，她握着瓶身，在猎空刚刚还在愣怔的时候，缓慢而有力地将瓶口没入了她的身体，而后前后律动起来，酒液晃动的声音和抽插响起的水声慢慢地结合，显得格外色情。  
“不……不要……停下来……”在黑百合不知疲倦的动作下，猎空的语调带着哭腔，她的眼泪就像断了线的珍珠似的滚落下来，她恨自己，明明那么厌恶，但是她面对着黑百合却克制不了身体本能的反应，她用力地握住桌沿想让自己清醒过来，指节已经开始发白。  
殊不知黑百合就等着这句话，只见她带着胜利者的姿态道：“哦？你是想说不要继续？还是……不要停？”然后她笑了，居高临下的样子让猎空一时间感到绝望。  
还没等猎空辩白，只听门那边发出了几声响动，黑百合迅速地将酒瓶退出猎空的身体，又扯了一块遮盖货物的油布将猎空蒙了个彻底。  
在她做完这些的瞬间，门开了，看着一脸阴沉站在门外的死神，黑百合将手中的酒瓶直接举起来喝了一口，又舔舔唇，然后露出意味不明的微笑：“啊，我还以为是谁呢，原来是爱管闲事的莱耶斯，什么时候我独自品尝美酒，也需要你来干涉了？”她故意在“美酒”后面停顿了一下，虽然她看上去依旧优雅，但欢爱的气味无法掩盖，话外的意思也已经昭然若揭。  
“我只是觉得有必要提醒你，在这种场合，你好歹也注意一下分寸。”死神压低了声音嘶道，“没人明面上反对你，并不代表没人对你有意见。”  
“只要你对我没有意见就可以了，亲爱的莱耶斯。”黑百合故意媚笑着说道，向他凑近了两步。  
果然，死神皱了皱眉，没再说什么，关门退了出去，黑百合依旧带着笑意，转身看着猎空在的地方，但她的笑马上凝固了，随后转化成冰冷的杀意，手中一个用力，玻璃酒瓶碎开了几片，她的手指被锋利的碎片割破，但此刻的她并不会在乎这些。  
因为，猎空不见了。  
黑百合愤怒不已。她不敢相信，在她和死神短短几句话的工夫，猎空就发现了这个储藏室的另一道门。一旦出了那道门，只消几个拐角，便能离开大楼。  
没有丝毫犹豫地，黑百合夺门而出，浑身杀气的她无视众人探寻或惧怕的目光，直直奔向自己房间的枪架，拿上狙击枪便往顶楼走。  
她心里计算着时间，她的行动丝毫不拖泥带水，她知道时间加速器被动过手脚的猎空一定跑不远，在黑爪总部大楼后面有一大片空地，连接着茂密的森林，她一定能在猎空逃进密林之前将她捉回来。  
此刻的黑百合没有任何表情，她自己就像一架狙击枪，沉稳、精准、狠辣，在她枪下的猎物，没有哪个能够逃脱。  
她站在楼顶边缘，抬起一只脚，踏在低矮的围栏上，高开叉的黑色裙摆随之敞开，露出她修长有力的腿部。她将自己那有着美丽名字的狙击枪用手稳稳地端住，又架在抬起的那条腿的膝盖上，她的身影美丽得能致人死命。  
她开始搜寻猎空的位置。  
即使是黑夜，黑百合的视力也丝毫不受影响，改造过的身体早已不惧环境的阻碍，在任何时候都保持在最佳状态。  
黑百合扫了一眼楼外的空地，她很快就锁定了猎空的位置，那个不知分寸的傻女孩就朝着森林的方向奔跑在没有任何掩体的空地之上。真是绝佳的靶子，黑百合想。  
她打开瞄准镜，将准星稳稳地固定在猎空的小腿，然后轻轻地、冷冷地笑了，就像喧嚣的夜风，但却比夜风还要冰冷刺骨。  
“你为什么，非要逃走呢？”  
她扣动扳机，一枪打在猎空的小腿上，她从瞄准镜里满足地看到她挣扎着跪倒在地上，然而，这还不算完。  
第二枪，打在猎空右肩膀，那里瞬间绽开一朵艳丽的血花，就在这朵花盛放之时，猎空的身子，也彻底地倒在了冰冷的泥土里。  
仿佛是为了应和这景象，一直阴沉着的天空，开始下起了暴雨。  
黑百合起身收枪一气呵成，她看到倒在地上的猎空仍旧不死心地向前爬着，她冷笑着甩出链勾，矫健的身影从楼顶斜斜滑落而下，雨水打湿了她的身子，远处天空划过的闪电将她的脸映成诡异的亮色。  
一步、又一步，她走到猎空身前，她蹲下身，她一只手捏着她的脖子，就这样把她提了起来。  
伴随着隆隆的雷声，黑百合的手指轻轻滑过猎空的脸庞，此刻的猎空，已经由于失血、疼痛与呼吸困难而奄奄一息。  
黑百合却不以为意，她描摹着猎空脸颊的轮廓，她凑在她耳边，她笑着，她口中说出的话明明危险之极，但那声音却宛如一阵轻叹，如同面对爱人，温柔私语。  
——你为什么，就不能乖乖地，听我的话呢？

**Chapter 6**

  
那天，宴会厅里的人永远记住了黑百合的样子。  
她浑身湿透，身上还沾染着血水。她一手提着那杆已经成为她标志的狙击枪，一手将一个浑身泥浆和鲜血的女孩扛在肩上，这个女孩的肩膀和小腿赫然有两个血洞，鲜血还在不住地流着，宛如汩汩的小溪，在地上拖出了骇人的痕迹。  
在场的人从未见过黑百合如此愤怒，但他们看到这一幕已经心知肚明，就是这个已经半死不活的女孩不识好歹地触了这个女魔头的霉头。每个人连大气都不敢出一口，现场形成了奇特的静谧，只有舞池里的音乐还在不明所以地聒噪着，让这一切看起来如此诡异。  
直到黑百合扛着猎空离开宴会厅，众人的状态才渐渐恢复正常，很多人甚至松了一口气，擦了擦额头上的冷汗，毕竟他们生怕愤怒的黑百合会迁怒自己。  
死神站在阴影里看着这一切，他当然知道黑百合的脾气，所以哪怕百般不爽她这种永远目空一切的做法，也不会在此时上前多话。另外，他也深知是由于自己不经意的闯入才间接导致猎空有机会出逃。不过值得庆幸的是，黑百合并不敢对他评判什么。  
黑百合把猎空扛到最开始关押她的那间牢房，用手铐将她的一只手腕铐在床柱上，然后拿了一盆冷水，狠狠地浇在她的头上。  
受了这样的刺激，猎空艰难地撑起眼睛，她本能地甩了甩被泥水沾湿的头，眼前也变得清明了许多。她刚定神，便看到黑百合站在她面前，面色冷若冰霜，是她从未见过的阴冷情绪。  
猎空很害怕。  
她本来觉得自己足够坚强，不会因为眼前人的威逼利诱而就范，但是此时此刻，她真的觉得之前的自己，完全错了。  
现在的黑百合，虽然并不暴露出愤怒的情绪，但猎空相信，一旦再走错一步，黑百合就会立刻结束她的生命。  
所以，猎空在这时，难得地表现出了与以往都截然不同的恐惧神色。  
然而黑百合就这么静静地看着猎空，良久，她突然笑了，这让猎空不由得打了个寒颤。  
“我以为我给你的教训已经足够多，但是，你为什么还是不肯顺从呢？”黑百合笑着靠近猎空，她一点点蹲下身，浴血的模样仿佛来自于地狱，血腥的味道席卷包裹着猎空，那血来自她们两人，同样鲜红的颜色纠缠不清。  
猎空此刻已经不知道该作何回应，失血过多的身体引得她一阵阵眩晕，模糊中，她看到黑百合拿出了医疗用的工具，她用尽力气想去看清，搜寻着自己此刻最需要的那样东西，但是，她最终绝望了。  
没有麻醉剂。  
猎空的大脑像是受到了一记重击，她想，自己可能真的逃不过这一劫了。但是，如果疼痛能让自己昏死过去，也许不失是一种解脱。猎空这样想。  
然而她却并没发现，黑百合拿出了很小的一支针剂，注入了她的身体。  
没过多久，猎空感觉周身的疼痛似乎有所缓解，但却还是钻心地疼，她看到黑百合手中的刀具闪着冷光，瞬间懂得了她的意图，然而她却无能为力，只得咬紧牙关，闭上眼不去看她。  
“你知不知道这个样子很让我心疼？”黑百合轻轻呢喃着，手中的刀却已经灵巧地割开猎空的伤口，随着手术钳取出弹头的动作，猎空浑身剧烈地一个抽搐，因极端疼痛而冷汗涔涔，可是由于黑百合方才注射了少量的麻醉剂，使得疼痛不至于让她昏厥。  
“所以说，以后不要这样了，好么？”黑百合面色丝毫不变，甚至还带着几分认真的神色，手中动作却依旧不停，处理了猎空肩膀上的枪伤，又转而取出她腿上的子弹。  
猎空觉得自己就要死了，倒不如说她希望自己马上晕过去或者就此死掉，因为这种疼痛的折磨简直超出预期，她用尽全力才没有咬断自己的舌头，即使这样，她还是一声不吭。  
“你知道么？小时候的我很怕蜘蛛，但如今我已今非昔比。”黑百合低着头，一边缝合猎空的伤处一边说，“我将它作为我的标志，而如今，我要把它送给你。”  
而疼痛已经快要把猎空逼疯，以至于她已经不知道黑百合之后又在她身体上做了什么，而随着时间一分一秒过去，麻醉剂的效力逐渐消失，剧痛一瞬间淹没了猎空，她终于如愿以偿地昏了过去。  
在这一刻，猎空看到了许多东西。  
她看到自己的家乡，彼时尚且年少的她初次发现自己的能力，这令喜爱冒险的她无比激动。而后，她“时间解离”的症状险些让她无法存世，幸亏有守望先锋，有自己那位忠实的伙伴，那个看起来块头很大却异常温和的温斯顿。而后，她便看到了自己第一次同黑百合的相遇。  
毫不意外，那是一次外出任务，守望先锋得到黑爪派出杀手暗杀的消息，决定派出特工反击，身为顶尖特工的猎空自然当仁不让地参与了这次行动。而在加入战局的时候，她敏锐的目光发现了黑百合藏匿的楼顶，但是当她闪现过去骚扰她的狙击，却发现迟了一步，远处楼下的混乱昭示着眼前的长发女子已经得手。猎空想阻止黑百合逃脱，却只见她手中链钩一甩，几个腾跃之间便消失在夜色之中，自诩灵活迅捷的猎空竟然连她的一点皮肉都没伤到。  
但是，她却牢牢记住了女子看她的最后一眼，那神情轻蔑却又媚眼如丝。她听到深沉而磁性的话语在她上下唇的开合间滑出，浅浅地消散在夜空里，却深深地刻在她的心里。  
“Au revoir, chérie. ”  
而当她回到基地仔细查阅资料，才知道那是一句法语。她也由此知道，那名杀手的名字，叫做艾米丽·拉克瓦。而同她一样，这个女人也有着很适合自己的绰号——“黑百合”。  
从那以后，即使是守望先锋的成员也很少有人知道，猎空在执行任务之余，把自己的闲暇时间全部用在了学习法语之上。  
她也不止一次地问过自己为什么要这样做，而之后的几次遭遇，则给了她答案。  
也许她与她是天生宿敌，注定会为了彼此的存在而付出，她们，似乎生来就要抵死纠缠。  
猎空这样想着，她觉得自己仿佛身处天际，远远地却还是能看到黑百合的身影，她走在她身前，若隐若现泛着微光的身形让她觉得不真实，而此间存在的，似乎就只有她们两人。  
一时间，她突然想要伸手去触碰，她急切地想知道，如果黑百合与她并非对立，她们，是否也有机会并肩作战？  
但是，她的手却抬不起来，在她焦急地用力的时候，却发现双脚也被固定在原地。  
她眼睁睁地看着黑百合的身影渐行渐远，直至消失不见。  
她的意识也开始模糊，恍惚间，初见之时的话语又回荡在耳畔——  
“再见，宝贝。”  
她们总会再见。  
而她就这样，沉沉睡去。

**Chapter 7**

  
昏昏沉沉中，猎空听到似乎有人在喊她的名字。  
那声音有些沉郁，却又有些撩人，是一个女子音调，音色起伏间带着法国人特有的小舌音，也不知是在说着什么，她听不清。  
但是那一声一声“莉娜”却是听得真切，让猎空不由得努力去睁开双眼，想看看能将她的名字唤得这般奇妙的人是谁。  
而当她刚睁开眼，便被刺目的阳光晃花了，于是便又下意识地闭起来，狠狠地眨了两下。她还想伸手去揉一揉，然而胳膊一动，便疼得一个激灵，这让她清醒了不少。  
眼前的人似乎是见到她醒转，便退远了些，定定地看着她，而猎空也定定地看着眼前人，一时间，四目相对，两人却都没说什么。  
黑百合今日仍是挽着高髻、衬衫长裤的干练打扮，只是她穿着红色衬衫，又将袖口卷至小臂，艳丽的风情之下便多了几分少见的随意。  
“原来我还在这里……”最后还是猎空先开了口，她的声音嘶哑得要命，好像喉咙里灌了沙一般，让她一说话便觉得干渴无比。  
“你以为你能逃到哪里去？我的女孩、守望先锋的中坚力量、我的英伦之花、莉娜·奥克斯顿？”黑百合淡淡地说着，在猎空的名字之前加了许多修饰，这样一来更显得如同诘问，却又平铺直叙。  
猎空心里百感交集，她不知道今后的自己该当如何，这是她第一次感到迷茫，当所有的尝试都已经做尽，她却仍处于彀中，这种感觉让人不知所措。  
黑百合却似乎看透她的想法一般，她又朝猎空走近了些，轻轻将她从洁白的床褥之间解脱出来，让她靠坐在床头，猎空的后背和头颈被柔软的枕头垫着，黑百合一放开她，她便软软地陷了进去。其实她想撑起身体的，但是哪怕是动一根手指都让她觉得浑身散架般地痛，于是她便也放任自己这个样子，刚刚从长久的昏迷中醒来，她觉得口干舌燥，浑身无力。  
“失血过多、新伤旧伤交替感染、再加上高烧不退，你足足昏迷了七天，我还以为你要死了。”黑百合说，坐在了猎空的床边，这吓了猎空一跳，毕竟黑百合给她的伤害太多，再加上这次的折磨，让她紧张不已，连忙想着远离黑百合，可是心里这么想着，身子却没力气挪动半分，甚至，由于黑百合坐过来，床褥的重量微微倾斜，导致猎空的身体反而更向黑百合靠近了些许。  
猎空大气都不敢出一口，她想起那个雨夜黑百合的模样，知道自己这次是真的惹怒了她，而如今她却这般温温和和地坐在自己身边，又没有一丝怒意，反而一反常态地友好，这让她不得不感到怀疑。  
然而她却不能也不敢再揣测黑百合的想法了，因为这个时候，黑百合拿起床头的杯子，在口中含了水，缓缓地凑近她，唇瓣相接，还带着些许凉意的清水便这样顺着猎空干裂的唇，缓缓地渡了进去。  
如同细雨滋润着荒草，猎空一时间只觉不足，那一点水毕竟在唇瓣交接中溢出了少许，她开始迷乱地亲吻着黑百合柔软香滑的嘴唇，丝缎般的触感与皲裂的双唇辗转纠缠，酥麻入骨，引得两人都是一阵轻颤。  
黑百合也将身子挪了挪，朝猎空又贴近了些，她们许久未曾这般亲吻，或者说是从未这般亲吻。温和的碰触，亲密的纠缠，一切都像最正常的恋人而不是宿敌，这种远非往日粗暴蹂躏的温柔让猎空更加沉迷，似乎是对这种快感上了瘾，她开始予取予求，吸吮着黑百合口中的津液，再全数侵吞入腹，仿佛黑百合就是荒漠中的一片水泽，而她，是那个跋涉的旅人。  
意识到了猎空的索取，黑百合的眉头不经意地皱了皱，而此时的猎空已经意乱情迷，并未感觉到她的异样，她并未使力便分开了二人的唇，空气涌入口鼻，让两人都清醒了些许。  
而她们的唇间仍有津液相连，猎空轻轻地、低低地喘着，仿佛是在诉求着什么，因着这一阵的呼吸不畅，她的胸口微微起伏，双眼又因为虚弱而闪烁，透着迷离的水光，好像受伤的小兽，正等待着眼前人的怜爱。  
黑百合看着这样的猎空，心中不知为何泛起一丝怜意，眼前的女孩已然被她打碎，最后的坚持也随着黑百合方才的吻而消散，这使她从未有一刻像现在这般想要爱护这个女孩。  
她叹了一声，重新覆上猎空的嘴唇，这一次她夺回了主动权，在那亟待滋润的双唇上仔细辗转，舌头也滑过干裂的细缝，一寸一寸地爱抚，却不急着攻城略地。  
猎空只觉得身在云端，她的背陷在柔软的枕间，胸口也紧贴着黑百合胸口的绵软，黑百合抱着她，却又怕弄疼了似的，不轻不重地揽着，让她舒服得一阵嘤咛。  
“哈啊……”猎空很少这般娇吟，这使得黑百合惊喜万分，手上也随之不安分起来，她剥着猎空的病号服，轻柔却很利落，熟悉的身体很快呈现在眼前，只有肩头的绷带昭示着雨夜的故事。  
黑百合的手顿了顿，而猎空却敏感地发现了这一点犹疑，她觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，只想往贴着的那具身体上凑，而她也的确这么做了，她稍微抬了抬下巴，朝黑百合的方向仰着，这副模样引得黑百合一阵轻笑。  
“都这个样子了，还这么想要我，恩？”她如猎空所愿凑近了她，在她的耳边低低说着，嘴角带着意味不明的笑，“那一会，可不要喊疼了……”  
话音刚落，黑百合的手掌便覆上了猎空的胸，她揉捏着那两团绵软，雪兔一般的触感让她满足地叹了一声，而猎空也因着不知是疼痛还是久违的快感而断断续续地呻吟着，黑百合变本加厉，以牙齿轻碾乳珠，另一只手也毫不放松，指甲打着旋地剐蹭着，一侧被包裹于温暖一侧暴露在空气中，这种挑逗让猎空开始难耐起来，轻轻扭动了几下，迎合着黑百合的爱抚。  
“如果你一直这么乖，那该有多好。”黑百合的语气好像埋怨，又像请求，她一边将吻落在猎空的肚脐，一边褪下了她下身的遮盖，以手指拨开密林，直达花瓣，带着薄茧的拇指轻柔地划过那道细缝，却只浅浅地在外面流连，轻拢慢捻地引诱着猎空，另一只手却带了点力气地按着猎空的腰，不让她自己活动着得到欢愉。  
“恩……啊……哈啊……疼……”猎空一边喘息呻吟着，一边想要拨开黑百合钳着自己腰际的手，她的压制让她觉得疼痛，但她的手指却在给她快感，这让她一时间不知该怎么办才好。  
黑百合淡淡地哼了一声，似是有些不悦：“我记得我说过，不许喊疼……”然后，似是惩罚似的，在猎空下身撩拨的手指狠狠地曲起指节顶了几下，毫无疑问地听到了她的呻吟。  
直到看到她不敢再喊疼，蜷着身子示弱，黑百合才伸开了手指，探入了温湿的内壁，以指腹打着圈安抚，而猎空却想要更多，轻轻扭着腰想要自己够到那个点，可是黑百合偏不让她如愿，腾出按在猎空腰上的那只手，狠狠地掐了一下她的屁股。

“坏女孩。”黑百合说，猎空本是吃痛想要惊呼，却又怕黑百合折磨，便只能皱着眉头轻轻地喊，不敢再乱动。黑百合知道她难过，却又偏偏吊着她，不给她想要的，“既然离不开我，为什么总要逃跑？留在我身边不好么？”  
“我……”猎空不想承认自己心里的想法，明明惧怕且厌恶着黑百合给她的折磨和痛苦，却又不由自主地贪恋她罕见的温柔。就像囚徒一边承受着绑匪的伤害，一边为了微不足道的关爱而感恩戴德。  
她觉得自己生病了，而且病得不轻。  
黑百合看猎空迟迟不说话不知在想些什么的模样，手指便又不轻不重地顶弄了几下，引得她回神，却又不继续了，惹得猎空的眼睛水光涟涟，如同天上的星子般耀眼。  
“说，敢不敢再跑了？”黑百合凑到猎空耳边问，端得是不容置疑的语气。  
“不……不敢了……再也不敢了……”猎空早已难耐，音调也带上了哭腔，一声一声地喘息低泣着。  
得到了想要的回答，黑百合的手指填满了猎空的空虚，而猎空在黑百合指间满足地婉转吟哦，很快便升入高潮。  
看着眼前再次沉睡的人，虚弱的身体因着这一番折腾变得更加狼藉，黑百合轻轻地清理着两人欢爱的痕迹，将她的女孩穿戴整齐，重新盖进被子里。  
离去之前，并未忘记在猎空肩头那个殷红的蜘蛛纹样上，深深一吻。

**Chapter 8**

  
这次的伤，让猎空大大伤了元气，足足静养了将近一个月的时间才又能活动自如。黑爪的医疗设备不可谓不先进，但黑百合总像是拖着猎空似的，只是给她最基本的保守治疗，不让她恢复得太快。  
猎空对此也未发表什么看法。事实上，自从这件事之后，她和黑百合之间仿佛达成了一种微妙的和谐，两人很少互相干涉，猎空也不再想着逃跑，而是安心地住进了黑百合窗明几净的房间里，每天做着适当的康复训练，导致黑爪总部的人经常能够看到一个橙黄色的身影在训练场上慢跑，这已经成了一道独特的风景，久而久之，也成了习惯，没人将她再作为囚犯看待。这也许是黑百合的刻意照顾，也许不是，没人打算追究这些。  
日子便一天天这样过了，偶尔黑百合会接一些暗杀任务，猎空也很默契地不去过问，但每当她猜想着黑百合这次的目标会是谁，会不会是自己认识甚至熟悉的人，她心里还是有些不自在。  
不过，好在黑百合的房间里也配备了电视，猎空可以通过新闻了解到一些外面的信息，她也能看到偶尔播送的守望先锋的消息，字里行间透露出温斯顿一行人正焦急地寻找自己的下落。她多想传递一些消息出去，告诉她的朋友们，她很好。  
想到这，猎空有些自嘲地笑了笑。从什么时候开始，自己这种委身敌营的状态已经称得上“很好”了？不过平心而论，黑百合最近待她确实不错，不仅平日不再凌虐她，床笫之间也不再一昧粗暴地索取，两人的相处模式，越发与恋人相似。  
恋人……这个词让猎空心里动摇了几分，她发现自己似乎越来越依赖黑百合，在她平时不在总部的时候，自己总是不由得想到她，想象着她奔跑着的矫健身姿、她那自楼顶倒悬落下时美丽的一个斜瞥、她在酒会上如黑色玫瑰般旋转绽放的裙……一切画面仿佛就在眼前一般栩栩如生，驱不散、逃不开。  
不知不觉，又是一个周末。黑百合难得清闲，猎空也早已百无聊赖，正在她准备打开电视如往常一般度过一天的时候，黑百合却是换了一身便装，似乎要出门的样子。猎空不以为意，黑百合便在她身边站着，良久，猎空才发现黑百合的异样，只道是自己占据了沙发的大半导致黑百合没有空间坐下，便往一边挪了挪，示意黑百合可以坐在她身边。  
黑百合一时无话，她觉得好气又有些好笑，明明是想叫猎空一起出门的，结果差点被她拉着一起看电视了。见状，她只能开口：“别傻坐着了，你不是总觉得闷么，快去换身衣服，我们出去走走。”  
猎空也呆愣了一瞬，而后如蒙大赦一般冲进房间换了一身便装出来。  
那些衣服穿在猎空身上莫名地合适，虽说黑百合平日的便装大都是干练的精英范，但也被猎空翻出了T恤和牛仔长裤这类的休闲款，不喜拘束的她自然是选择了这些与自己平日在守望先锋穿的便装别无二致的类型，而黑百合也少见的没有穿上高跟鞋，这让她们之间的差距缩小了不少。  
不过，总是穿着黑百合的衣服，让猎空觉得有些窘迫，虽然这套T恤长裤休闲鞋的装束明显是黑百合从来不会穿的，但猎空仍觉得异样，久压在衣柜中的衣服难免沾染了黑百合惯用的清洗剂味道和若有若无的体香，似乎自己一直被她拥抱着一样，周身包裹着她的气息。  
既然出门，一定要买几件自己的衣服了。猎空这样想着，暗暗握了握拳。  
有黑百合在身侧，猎空自然大摇大摆地走出了黑爪总部，待黑百合开车子将二人载到闹市区，周围的嘈杂让猎空一时间有些不适应。黑百合看起来则是轻车熟路，将车子停放妥当，拉起猎空的手，两个人就这样走入了繁华的街市。  
也许是黑百合也看猎空的装束有些不顺眼，两人便先走入了成衣店，琳琅满目的衣架之间，猎空得以自由地挑选，平日以来并不怎么在意穿着的她向来是以舒适度为主，挑的尽是宽松的T恤衫和各色休闲裤。黑百合似是不经意地皱了皱眉，在另一侧显然是高级成衣的货架中踱着步子，停在了一件宝蓝色鱼尾裙前面，却又思忖片刻，最终挑了另一件红色的小礼服。  
待猎空也挑选完毕，黑百合无比自然地掏出卡片结账，猎空想推辞，却发现自己如今身无分文，她突然觉得这样好像在同黑百合约会，自己只要做她身边那个小鸟依人的存在就可以了，这让她有些懊恼。  
“钱……我以后会还你的。”猎空低头嗫嚅着，却听到了黑百合的一声轻笑。  
“还？你拿什么还，千万别告诉我，你要让你的守望先锋朋友给你送来一笔抚恤金。”黑百合说，连她自己都没察觉到语气中带了笑意，“再说，如今的你，从头到脚浑身上下哪里不是我的，你还我的早就够多了。”  
黑百合的神情依旧自然，仿佛在说一件再正常不过的事，而猎空却霎时间红了脸，连忙把黑百合往店外推，只见店员虽然没听清二人的对白，但是看着她们的样子，便已了然微笑。  
总算是离开了成衣店的区域，猎空突然对路边的冷饮店颇感兴趣，黑百合也不说什么，落落大方地拉着猎空进店，两人点了饮料和餐点，坐在街边的茶座上慢慢享用。午后的阳光斜斜地照下来，把两个人的面容映得温柔美好，就连一贯冷峻的黑百合，此刻都带上了几丝温暖的气息。  
黑百合此刻格外安静，她侧着头，看着街上来来往往的行人，偶有情侣说笑着走过，她的眼中便不可察觉地流露出几分不知是羡慕还是嫉妒的神情，而这一切，都被她面前的猎空尽收眼底。  
此刻的猎空心思翻涌，她开始觉得黑百合也不过是个普通人，若是没有黑爪的基因改造，她也许能够和街上的人一样，挽着爱人的手臂肆意谈笑，能够拥有美好的家庭，幸福的生活。  
而现在的她，似乎没有任何资格和理由，拥有这些了。  
想到这，猎空突然有种冲动，她想凑近黑百合的面颊，在那不同寻常却依旧美丽的紫色皮肤上落下一吻，也许还要游移至嘴唇，让自己的舌与她的辗转纠缠。  
而她也的确这样做了，一切仿佛像是写好的剧本般顺利。两人隔着桌子深吻，就连之后端上甜点的老板都不忍打扰她们之间的美好，默默地在甜点盘子旁边放下了一朵红色玫瑰。  
直到这一吻缠绵地结束，两人依依不舍地分开，猎空的余光才看到黑百合刚刚买的红色礼服，她不由得疑惑道：“我记得我刚才没挑这件？”  
“之前你穿的那件坏了，这件是我新买来送你的。”  
一时间，场面沉默，两人都知道这件事指的是什么，却彼此心照不宣，最后是黑百合打破了沉默；“你该多穿穿礼服的，很好看。”  
猎空似乎很少被这般夸奖，面上有些羞意，却显得整个人更加明艳，也许是上天都妒忌两人之间少有的美好，这温馨的场面并未持续多久，便被一声枪响打破。  
子弹破空而来的时候，猎空能看到黑百合的神色瞬间变得警惕，可是终究晚了一步，黑百合肩头已经绽开一朵血花，鲜血喷溅而出，落在精致美丽的甜点上，也落在旁边娇艳的玫瑰上，红色与红色交织，更加红得刺目。  
周围的人作鸟兽散，街道的转角处闪出一个人影，猎空怔怔地看着那个人，神色无比惊讶。  
她认得那个人，守望先锋过去与现在，甚至在将来也一样，那个最好的狙击手，安娜。  
“艾米丽，没想到真的是你。”  
黑百合并未多想，起身便跑，当然不忘拉上猎空。今日出门，本就是为了闲逛，并未料到有此变故，所以黑百合身上一把武器都没有，于是便不打算多做纠缠，只希望快些离开。  
安娜看到猎空顺从地跟着黑百合，显然有所顾虑，并未再开枪，她站在原地，皱着眉头，眼中写满了复杂的情绪。  
而这一刻，猎空顾不上别的，甚至连头都没回，任由黑百合拉着自己狂奔，她的心已经完全被受伤的黑百合占满，脑海中想的都是“她还好么？她的伤要不要紧？”  
直到很久很久之后，她才明白，这也许就是一种感情，名为喜欢。

**Chapter 9**

  
由于安娜并未继续追赶，黑百合与猎空二人很快便逃离了她的射程。黑百合的肩头不住地流着血，但她却像毫无知觉一般，随手解下系在颈上的长丝巾，简单包扎了一下伤口，便驱车带着猎空回到了总部。在这过程中，黑百合一言不发，猎空也察觉不到她表现出什么特别的情绪，她本以为她会很愤怒，至少也该由于伤处的疼痛皱皱眉头，但她只是面无表情，与来时的差别仅仅是肩头多了一个血洞而已。  
她可真是……猎空这般暗忖着，一时间竟想不出该用什么样的词来形容。她只道黑百合素来对他人残忍，却没想到对自己也是一般，即使受了伤，也不会示弱分毫。  
“你不要紧吧……痛么？”猎空低低地问着。两人走进基地的医疗室，周末的医疗室并没有人在，黑百合熟稔地来到一排排架子前，依次取了消毒药水、手术钳、镊子、缝合伤口用的针线以及绷带，并未回答猎空的问题。  
坐在椅子上，打开照灯，以便能够清楚地看到伤口的情况，子弹嵌得并不深，这使伤口的处理变得简单不少。黑百合背过身，将一把镊子递给猎空，道：“把子弹取出来，伤口缝好。”  
猎空戴上手术手套，拿着镊子的手不由得有些颤抖。之前在守望先锋的时候，由于她特殊的能力，受了伤的她可以很快恢复，况且还有那位齐格勒博士在，处理伤口的事，她很少亲自动手。如今黑百合连麻药都不用，单是将镊子探进伤口，便是难耐的疼痛了，更别提缝合。何况对疗伤不熟练的她，若是一次不成，那黑百合便要再多忍受痛苦几分，想到这，猎空更加犹豫了。  
“你在犹豫什么？女孩，别告诉我守望先锋的特工害怕见血。”黑百合见猎空迟迟不动手，便带着几分讥讽说道。  
猎空这才回过神，也意识到了自己的想法有多么幼稚，比起失误带来的疼痛，黑百合现在这般伤口不住流血才更是危急。想到这，她不再犹豫，借着灯光，清楚地寻找到子弹的位置，她小心翼翼地用镊子探进伤口，干脆利落地取出了子弹，又谨慎细致地将伤口缝合。  
随着子弹落在盘子上的一声脆响，黑百合方才一直微微紧绷的唇线也放松了不少，她又自行处理了一番，总算是止住了血。当她习惯性地拿过手边的绷带想要自己缠上的时候，却被一双手制止了。  
转过头，便对上了猎空那一双情绪不明的眼睛，黑百合不由得松了手，任由猎空帮自己缠上绷带，手指触碰肌肤的温暖触感，让她一瞬间有些恍惚。  
原来常人的温度，或者说，她的温度，是这般柔暖。  
虽然二人之前肌肤相亲不在少数，但黑百合却鲜少有这种体会，就像之前的那些女孩一样，不过是用过就丢的玩物，她自然不会留心。但是她察觉到猎空的不同。她就像太阳，散发着灼热的光芒，虽然外表说不上如何惊艳，但那种由内而外散发出的气质，却让人不能忽视。而此刻微微低着头，表情认真地为自己包扎着伤口的她，则显得更加神圣。  
这个词深深地刺进了黑百合的心，她突然觉得猎空手指的温度变得难以承受，便不着痕迹地离开了几分，而当熟悉的冰冷再次包围了自己，黑百合终于看清了问题所在。  
这样的猎空，默默承受着自己施加的一切伤害与嘲讽，却在自己受伤时坦然施以援手的猎空，恰恰是她无法企及的那一种。  
猎空是太阳，黑百合则是永远隐匿于阴影中的存在。而当习惯了黑夜，即使再渴望阳光，也无法生存在其中，那种光和热注定会将她灼伤。  
她不惧怕肉体的伤痛，却逃避内心的渴望。  
是了，黑百合，自从获得脱胎换骨的新生以来，第一次感受到了强烈的渴望。  
而猎空永远不会知道这些，她看着若有所思的黑百合，并未开口说话，两人之间又陷入了奇异却莫名和谐的沉默，直到黑百合起身，将方才用过的器材清洗消毒完毕，才唤了猎空，两人走出了医疗室。  
回房间的路上碰到了死神，不知是否因为仍对上次的事件心存芥蒂，黑百合面色不善，皱起眉头，例行公事般招呼了一声：“你好，莱耶斯。最近你在总部走动的似乎有些频繁，我记得你向来很忙，但这几天似乎开始闲散了，难道是任务变得简单了？”后几句则明显变成了讽刺。  
死神自然听出了黑百合的画外音，他不想解释太多，回道：“恰恰相反，艾米丽。近日守望先锋那边动作很大，我劝你还是把你的小美人看紧点，不要毫无防备地由着她走动。”说完，眯着眼看了看猎空，便走开了。  
而黑百合听到“守望先锋”四个字，变了几分神色，再联想到今天安娜的突然现身，便知道他们已经开始行动起来了，一方面为了给予黑爪沉重一击，另一方面，则是为了救回猎空。  
黑百合自然不会让猎空离开自己的掌控，至于黑爪内外的防御，倒是需要多费点功夫，与守望先锋的争斗日渐胶着，已令总部大伤元气。  
然而这些都不是猎空所能察觉的，她能察觉到的只是死神对她的漠视以及言语间对黑百合的些许不满，看来这两位搭档私下的关系并不怎么融洽。而听到守望先锋的动作，猎空又想到了安娜，看来她也疑惑自己为何会与一直以来的对头相安无事。其实猎空自己也说不清，她发觉在那一刻自己的第一反应并不是走向安娜，而是跟着黑百合，这让她瞬间想到自己之前想过的对黑百合的依赖，这个想法让猎空越发慌乱，但她却又无法用别的借口说服自己。  
各怀心思的两人直到回房之前都没有交谈，而天色也已经渐晚，她们各自整理一番，和衣并肩躺在床上。  
今天的黑百合让猎空觉得有些奇怪，平日里那种压迫的气息似乎褪去了不少，也没有欺负她的意思，这让她难得有机会仔细端详。猎空偷偷转了转头，瞄着黑百合的侧颜，此刻黑百合闭着一双美目，呼吸极轻且均匀，虽然是如此近的距离，猎空却察觉不到她身上的温度。她知道黑百合经历过基因改造，增强了很多方面的机能，但却并未想到改造后的黑百合竟像是失去了很多生气一般，已然成为了冰冷的工具。  
黑百合似乎没有意识到猎空的注视，此刻的她无比安静，猎空不能确定她是否已经入睡，但是她知道自己心里是不希望她睡着的，因为她还有话想问，于是便轻轻试探道：“你还没睡，对吧？”  
话音落下，猎空屏住呼吸，生怕错过黑百合任何轻微的动作，但回应她的却是一片寂静。也就是几秒钟的功夫，当猎空心灰意冷，觉得也许黑百合是真的睡着了的时候，却听到她同样轻声地应了一句：“嗯。”  
猎空如愿以偿，她深吸一口气，定了定神，问出了她今天一直想问的问题：“安娜的那一枪，我以为你可以躲开的，之前我见过你躲子弹，今天……你为什么没躲？”  
黑百合听到猎空的问话，慢慢睁开眼睛，转过身来看着猎空，随后自嘲一般地勾了一下嘴角：“我并没什么防备，况且，那可是狙击枪。”黑百合这样说着，但她却十分清楚，自己心中的想法，并不是如此简单。  
她看着猎空一脸怀疑的样子，明显是发现了她的敷衍。她叹了口气，伸手探向猎空肩头，有意无意地抚摸。那里赫然有着鲜红的蜘蛛纹样，是黑百合亲手刻上去的。  
猎空并未躲避黑百合的触碰，依旧看着她，似乎是想从那双眼睛里看出点什么，但是黑百合却没有流露一丝情绪。  
良久，她淡淡地说：“想知道原因么？很简单，你做一件事，我就告诉你。”  
眼看着猎空的目光转为疑惑，黑百合笑了，她拉住猎空的手，放在了自己睡裙的系带上。  
“现在，来取悦我吧，莉娜。”

6

  
**Chapter 10**

  
一时间，四目相对，暧昧的气息疯狂滋长，床头的夜灯在浓郁的夜色中恰到好处地提供着唯一且微弱的光亮。此时的黑百合与猎空都穿着宽松的睡裙，侧躺着的黑百合那隐藏在V字领之下若隐若现的沟壑在迷离的灯光下显得越发诱人，而她们的手依旧握在一块，猎空手指下面便是黑百合的睡裙系带，黑百合的邀请直接且坚决，这让猎空更加没有丝毫理由拒绝。  
而且，她也不想拒绝。  
心念至此，猎空开始试探着解开那条恼人的带子，却不知是因着紧张或是别的原因，双手变得笨拙许多，好不容易挑开了束缚，却微微颤抖着，不知该如何是好。  
黑百合看着猎空的样子，轻轻地笑了起来，打破了本来仅能听到两人呼吸的静谧场面，如同幽暗森林中的妖精，单是那嘴唇的弧度和魅惑的声音，便引得迷途的人再不知返。  
猎空整个人被黑百合的媚眼看得有些眩晕，然而后者还偏偏在此刻变本加厉，  
口中吐出的音调极尽诱惑，一字不差地被猎空听了个彻底。  
——“顺从你的内心，chérie。”  
哦，该死又迷人的法国人。猎空脑海里闪过这个想法，随后便放任自己沉浸在名为黑百合的毒药中。  
她翻了个身，俯在黑百合的上方，腾出一只手掀开她的睡裙，手指、丝绸与对方的肌肤摩擦着，仿佛一路点燃了火花，又像是清泉的柔润。连久经情场的黑百合也感到难得的舒适，但此时的猎空却显得有些局促，这还是第一次，黑百合的身体将要完全展现在她眼前。  
像是对待一件艺术品，又像面对神灵，猎空的动作轻柔小心，甚至带了几分虔诚的意味，她低下头，一寸一寸吻着黑百合的身体，从平坦的小腹一路向上，路过盈盈的纤腰、紧实的肋部及挺翘的双峰，流连在精致的锁骨，带着几分恶作剧般地舔吻噬咬，落下几颗红莓色。  
黑百合从未尝试过这般，以往的她向来只是索取，从不把自己交给那些女孩，而今天，她突然有种这样的念头，想让眼前的人以光芒照耀自己，对自己肆无忌惮地散发热量。  
她想要在这种灼热中燃烧殆尽，而她也将要如愿。  
黑百合的身体在猎空的关照之下渐渐升温，此刻她们正忘情地吻着，猎空甫一触到对方的嘴唇，便被熟悉的香气包围，她的主动青涩又笨拙，她们的鼻翼在激吻中时不时相碰，但就连黑百合的闷哼都被猎空侵吞入腹。此刻的猎空突然体会到了一丝报复的快意，她故意咬破黑百合的嘴唇，再以舌一滴不漏地舔去血腥，虽然她的内心依旧有些害怕，怕自己的行为触怒了身下的人，但她仍做得义无反顾。  
管它呢，至少现在，她拥有放肆的权利。  
猎空赌对了，黑百合非但没有表现出恼意，而且连低哑的呻吟也不再吐露分毫，似乎默许了猎空突然变得粗鲁，她以熟稔的技巧接纳身上的人不安分的双唇，很快两人的呼吸便难解难分。  
不知过了多久，也许是猎空觉得自己已经开始缺氧，才恋恋不舍地放开黑百合的唇，看着眼前人那向来线条冷硬的双唇变得微微发肿，猎空的心里升腾起说不出的快感。  
她想，她大概开始明白为何黑百合如此热衷于展现控制欲。当你居高临下之时，眼中只有一个人的身影，她的目光深邃迷离，她的嘴唇微微翕动，她的呼吸低沉迷乱。这滋味就像鸩酒，明知最终会被反噬，却义无反顾地渴望，只因这滋味只消尝过一次，便永远不会忘记。  
猎空闭上双眼，满足地叹息了一声，她们两人的双腿早已纠缠摩擦许久，黑百合的身体也开始燥热不安，但与本就温暖的猎空此时的火热肌肤相碰，仍让她感到不足。  
也许这就是注定的距离，黑百合想。即便她如此情动，身下亦早已湖泽潮湿，但自己的温度却永远无法和面前的人重合。  
那么，就这样吧、就这样吧。  
黑百合也闭了眼，牵着猎空的手，探至那片许久未曾有人涉足的隐秘之地，无声的暗示昭然若揭。  
猎空内心明了，初次主动的她虽不懂怎样讨人欢心，但却懂得极尽温柔，与黑百合平素的强势激进不同，她的渴望，更加像是一种瞻仰，像是压抑着欣喜的冲动，万分小心地拆开一份心爱的礼物。  
“你知道么？我现在感觉自己好像就要亵渎神灵了。”手指流连在丛林之间，猎空俯下身，将头埋在黑百合的颈边低语。  
如愿以偿地，她听到了熟悉的轻笑，笑声的主人微微地动了动，让猎空更加舒适地安放长着一头乱发却十分可爱的脑袋，随后说：“那就放马过来吧，你的神灵不会怪罪你的。”她侧头吻了吻猎空的发，接下来的声音陷入了喑哑：“你的神灵，想听你叫她的名字。”  
猎空在黑百合的颈窝里点了点头，抬起身子，手指也随之深入了她的紧致，她缓慢且有节奏地打着圈，与此同时，嘴唇吐露出音节：  
“好的，艾米丽。”  
黑百合被这一声唤得心旌摇动，恰好此时猎空触到了她的敏感之处，她不由自主娇吟出声，而这也让猎空更加痴狂，她曲起指节加重力道，反复顶弄碾压，换来高低婉转一片乐章。  
这抵死的缠绵又进行了许久，两人已经不知换过多少花样，直到她们的意识被情欲占满，黑百合终于在猎空手上释放了自己，欢爱的痕迹沾染在彼此的身上，在昏暗的灯光之下显得格外晶莹。  
方才那一番折腾，猎空显然是用尽了浑身解数，而黑百合也沉浸在情潮中久久不能自拔，两人就这样放空着，最后还是黑百合先回过神，拨开凌乱的衣物和已经被踢到身侧的被衾，抱起迷迷糊糊的猎空，走进了浴室。  
直到被温暖的清水包围，猎空才仿佛清醒过来，她第一眼便看到了黑百合，两人此刻正并肩坐在浴缸里，欢爱的痕迹得到清理，让她一瞬间清爽了许多。  
黑百合意识到猎空正看着她，于是便侧头回望，两人的眼神交汇的刹那，某种前所未有的情愫悄然滋长，在她们的心中盛放成原野。  
柔和的泡沫、氤氲的蒸汽，这样宁静的氛围让两人都放松下来，黑百合一贯冷峻的面容也在雾气中变得说不出的柔和。  
柔和。猎空本以为自己永远不会用这个词来形容黑百合的，但是经过这些时日的相处，她早已觉得有很多“一开始的想法”最后都会被自己否定。  
就像她也曾经觉得，自己永远不会爱上黑百合。  
虽然起初她并不能确定，但就在她发现自己会不由自主地想起那个身影，会在她受伤的时候紧张挂怀，会那么在意她的心情，她就意识到，自己其实早已沦陷  
起初，她说服自己把这定义为惧怕。  
如今，她开始把这称为爱情。  
多么苦涩又甜美，却是她心甘情愿。  
黑百合看着沉思的猎空，凑近去吻了吻她的额头：“好了莉娜，现在再告诉我一次你要问我的事。”  
猎空倏地回神，若不是黑百合的提醒，自己恐怕要一直沉浸在内心的波澜之中，她定了定神，郑重地问：“今天你为什么不躲子弹？”  
黑百合垂眸，在水汽中她长长的睫毛如同羽翼般美丽，她将双手搭在猎空的肩头，答道：“因为现在的你，躲不开。”  
“什么？”猎空一时间反应不过来。  
“如果我躲了那发子弹，毫无疑问那枪会打在你身上。”黑百合继续说，“而我，不会允许除了我之外的任何人让你受伤。”  
她的声音有些沉重，但猎空，却渐渐明白了话中的深意，她笑了，笑得如朝阳般耀眼。  
真好啊，她想。  
她终于不只是一厢情愿。

**Chapter 11**

  
今天，黑百合接受了黑爪的暗杀任务，然而她却在整理装备的时候看到了自己最不想看到的人。  
死神戴着他乌鸦一般的面具，穿着一如既往的黑色斗篷，不紧不慢地从总部的大门走过来。  
黑百合皱了皱眉，她不知道总部为何会派出死神与她一道执行任务。这次的任务与以往并没有什么区别，不过是暗杀那些偏向守望先锋的各界名流，她一个人完全可以轻松应付。  
死神见黑百合一言不发，似乎有些惊讶，他本不想多话，但是见到黑百合的状态，还是决定出言提醒。  
“总部对于最近的你并不放心，这次派我同你一起出任务，也是为了万无一失。”他淡淡道，“至于为什么你会给总部留下这种印象，我想就不必明说了吧。”  
听到死神这一席话，黑百合心头一凛。话中的深意不言而喻，也许是近日她对猎空的态度的确引起了总部的注意，她也察觉出自己的任务频率明显降低，要知道现在可是非常时期，守望先锋的势力隔三差五便会组织一些佯攻，黑爪早已不堪其扰，而在这个时候，她却并未接到什么特殊任务。  
这说明，总部已经对她的忠诚产生了动摇。  
黑百合不由得觉得小题大做，她是经历过基因改造的，心智中的某些东西注定不会随着情绪的变化而动摇，虽然她必须承认自己对猎空怀着不同寻常的心思，但她也相信这并不会影响到她在任务中的行为和决策能力。  
但是，黑百合也明白，这些解释在总部的眼中不过是是欲盖弥彰。事到如今，她只有用自己的实力来证明这一切。  
想到这，黑百合便一言不发地驾驶着车子。现在的时间是下午4时，此次行动的目标会在市中心的豪华酒店参加今晚的慈善晚会。黑百合和死神提前出发，为的是在目标到达之前让自己不被察觉地融入周围的环境中。  
这种事情以前也做过很多次了，黑百合想。她甚至可以分心欣赏窗外的景致，虽然这里的一切都已经烂熟于心。  
此时天光依旧大亮，随着车子驶入繁华的街市，黑百合又一次置身于人群之中。上一次来到这般的闹市还是同猎空一起。她不由得这样想着，然而这两次却怀着截然不同的心情。黑百合本是随意搭在方向盘上的手指不被察觉地紧了紧，她的脑内突然一阵晕眩，这感觉虽然异样，但却一闪而过，并未让她在意。而坐在副驾驶的死神却将这一切尽收眼底。  
“艾米丽，专心开车。”他出言道。  
仿佛一颗石子落入平静湖面，这句话在本来寂静的空气中激起了层层涟漪。黑百合转头看了看不知何时摘下了面具的死神那张严肃冷酷的脸，撇撇嘴，回应道：“不必担心，莱耶斯，这条路我闭着眼睛都能开。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
毕竟是合作多年的老搭档，虽然平日免不了争论与分歧，但是必要的默契依旧不会减少，黑百合无奈地叹了口气：“好了莱耶斯，我知道你要说什么，我们一会不是还要去那家餐馆么？到时候你大可以收起那副欲言又止的样子，把想说的话都说出来，虽然我也许一个字也不会听。”  
听到这席话，死神似乎是看到了熟悉的黑百合的样子，便也未再发言。  
两人很快来到了目的地附近，今晚的黑百合穿着一件及膝的长风衣，脖子上系着深蓝色的丝巾，下身是阔腿裤配高跟鞋，走起路来鞋尖在裤脚之下若隐若现，显出一种别样的风情。但这一身装束完全是为了隐藏风衣之下的紧身作战服。死神也脱了黑斗篷，露出里面的西服套装，看起来像个精明的商人。两人并肩走进餐馆，恰到好处地保持着距离。  
落座之后随意点了餐，他们彼此都知晓这餐饭的真正意义并不在于食物。在等待的间隙，两人轻轻啜饮着柠檬水，思考着接下来的对话该如何开始。  
最终，还是死神先打破了沉默：“艾米丽，最近的形势很不好，短短十数日，守望先锋已经对总部进行了多次佯攻，他们的目标似乎不在于一举摧毁总部，而是别的什么。之前我见你和猎空外出回来后受了伤，是不是那一次你暴露了？”  
虽然知道早晚都要面对这个问题，但黑百合并未想到死神会将它第一个抛出来。她心中无奈，叹息了一声，只能如实作答：“那次并没想到会遇到守望先锋的安娜，这件事的确是我疏忽，但我也确认过她在我带着猎空离开之后并未继续追赶，所以并谈不上暴露，而且猎空被俘也是他们早就得知的消息，若要行动，也不必等到最近。”  
“总之，现在是非常时期，一切最好小心为上。”死神一如既往地谨慎。  
黑百合点点头，算是认可了死神的想法，两人的谈话总算度过了最尴尬的时期，接下来的话题与其说是探讨，更倾向于闲聊。两人就这般聊着，时间很快便过去了。眼看着天色渐暗，本来不热闹的餐馆也渐渐开始喧闹起来，黑百合准备起身离开，死神却示意他还有话要说。  
看着黑百合询问的眼神，死神似乎是下定决心般地说：“听我一句劝，艾米丽。放开那女孩吧，她已经让你变得不像你了，你应该知道这很危险。”  
黑百合的眼神一瞬间变得晦暗不明，突如其来的沉默令死神觉得有几分紧张。他知道，猎空这个名字是黑百合的死穴，别人一旦对其置喙，她向来不留情面。  
不过，让他庆幸的是，沉默只持续了一会，黑百合便幽幽地开了口：“你知道你在白费口舌，莱耶斯，我不会放开她，直到我死也不会。”说完，并未再看死神一眼，起身便离开了。  
死神似乎没想到黑百合会这样回应，又似乎是意识到了她的决绝，什么都没说，只是跟上去。两人出了餐馆，不着痕迹地避开闹市，在事先计划好的最佳狙击地点埋伏起来。  
黑百合解开长风衣的扣子，露出里面便于行动的紧身作战服。她利落地将自己的狙击枪装好，架在窗口调整瞄准镜。微冷的夜风从打开的窗口涌进来，吹动她风衣的衣摆，使她整个人显得更加冷峻危险。  
死神站在房间的阴影里默默看着她。到现在为止的一切似乎都很顺利，但是暗杀之所以凶险，就是直到扣动扳机的那一瞬，都没人敢说有十足把握。  
所以他在等，虽然他并不知道他在等什么。他并非不信任黑百合的能力，而是他已经不敢确定，现在的黑百合是否还是之前的那个了。  
黑百合在整理武器的间隙用余光瞟了瞟死神，心中冷哼，她已经意识到那是赤裸裸的监视，但却不能发作。如今的形势，自己并没有什么资格与他公然对质。而且，这次暗杀的目标也已经出现在了视线范围内，不容许她再有丝毫分心。  
黑百合戴上她的目镜，透过瞄准镜轻松地锁定了目标，这次的目标左右护卫并不紧密，这让她的瞄准更加轻而易举。  
眼看着目标走入预定范围，黑百合的手指稳稳地搭上扳机，在将要扣下去的一瞬间，她突然觉得一阵眩晕，就在此刻，她仿佛听到了猎空的声音。  
——Au revoir, chérie.  
这是与她初见的时候，自己对她说的话。如今以猎空的声音重现，让黑百合感到恍惚。  
而就在这恍惚的瞬间，本该击中目标头部的子弹，偏进了目标的脖颈。  
突如其来的混乱唤回了黑百合的心神，她几乎在一瞬间便开出了第二枪，这一枪精准而凶狠，甚至目标还未因先前的一击而倒地，后脑便被子弹洞穿。  
黑百合迅速收枪，系好衣服，转身便走。她知道自己一秒钟都不能在这里耽搁。虽然任务完成，但由于自己的失误，本该一枪毙命的目标身中两枪，这已经是天大的破绽，由此，骚乱的时间和范围都会相应增加，她和死神必须立刻离开才不至于被抓住把柄。  
死神也知道现在不是说话的时候，他目光阴暗地看着黑百合，紧跟着她上了车，直到车子远远地驶离方才那个让人胆战心惊的地方，才冷冷地开口：“艾米丽，你失误了，这还是第一次。”  
“闭嘴。”黑百合恶狠狠地说。她心中的愤怒如同一团燃烧的火焰，快要将她的理智吞噬殆尽，她对这样会在任务中失误的自己感到陌生，而当她想到让自己失误的原因，她便更加难以自控。  
我变成这个样子，都是因为你。  
莉娜·奥克斯顿。

**Chapter 12**

  
猎空如往常一般在房中等待着黑百合任务归来，她早已学会对黑百合的一切外出行动一言不发，因为她知道自己一旦提起，那么两人之间难得的温情便会荡然无存。毕竟，她们各自的立场仿佛一道天堑，无论多么努力去靠近彼此，注定无法逾越。猎空在意识到自己对黑百合感情的同时，也意识到了这一点，而向来直面困难的她，这次却选择了逃避。  
黑百合今晚回来得明显要晚些。猎空呆呆地看着房间里的挂钟，如是想。莫非是任务中遇到了什么意外？这个念头一闪而过，又瞬间被她否定。她不是不了解黑百合的实力，但却还是没来由的担心。莫名的焦躁感让她烦闷地揉着自己本就不顺滑的短发，最后认命地陷在沙发里。  
不过是一天没见，自己就已经烦躁成这个样子了啊……猎空心中涌起一阵挫败感，她从未如现在这般为一个人牵动心神，更何况这个人还是自己的对立面。  
想着想着，门锁便传来熟悉的转动声，猎空以连自己都觉得不可思议的速度来到门前，她想马上见到自己心心念念的人。  
门开了，黑百合一脸阴沉地走进来，浑身散发的杀气让猎空不由得一阵瑟缩。  
她没想到她等来的是这样一个她。  
猎空的头脑飞速转动，她在想今天的任务到底出了什么差错，以往的黑百合，就算是白天遇到一些小小的不顺利，也绝对不会把情绪带到自己面前来。  
然而，她甚至来不及将自己的疑惑宣之于口，便被掐着脖子拖到壁灯下面。黑百合扯下风衣的带子，将猎空的双手同壁灯的支柱绑在一起。猎空尚在平复着呼吸，突如其来的束缚便让她无暇他顾，她怔怔地看着黑百合，一时间一副任其宰割的模样让后者露出了一丝冷笑。  
“不许让那根带子松掉。”她说，语调平淡，但猎空知道违抗她命令的下场。于是，她连忙用自己的手勾住灯架，这个高度让她的脚尖堪堪点到地面，全身的重量一直往下压，她感觉异常辛苦，却又不敢放松。  
“现在，让我看看你肯不肯说些什么。”黑百合嘴角勾起危险的弧度，她用两根指头挑下自己脖颈上系着的丝巾，那模样及其诱惑，然而猎空在这个时候却不能抱那些旖旎的念头，因为下一秒，那方丝巾就已经蒙住了她的双眼。  
就在这一瞬间，猎空突然意识到了黑百合要对她做的事，她突然意识到自己应该尝试逃离，于是顾不得方才的警告，手腕挣动了几下。  
黑百合看着似乎突然回神的猎空，那几下挣扎已经让绑在手腕上的带子松动了几分，同时也昭示了猎空已然猜到了接下来会发生什么。  
很好，只有双方都知情的游戏，才会变得更加有趣。黑百合如是想。  
而此时的猎空看不到黑百合的神情，这更让她觉得惶恐。她能感到黑百合默默地将她手上松掉的带子紧了紧，在她凑近的时候她能清楚地感受到她的呼吸，目不能视导致其他感官变得异常灵敏，当黑百合的手指触到自己衬衫扣子的时候，她下意识地一个瑟缩，却由于一直踮着脚尖平衡不稳差点摔倒。  
上衣的扣子被一个个解开，然后是内衣的搭扣。如今已是深秋，并未打开取暖设施的房间里，微冷的空气突然涌到前胸，这阵刺激让她的乳尖不由自主地挺立起来。  
猎空觉得有些羞耻，因为她同时还听到了黑百合的轻笑，但是她却无法控制自己身体最真实的反应，尤其是在她面前。  
黑百合的手掌如一尾鱼一样从内衣下面伸进去，在猎空的胸前打着圏，抚摸的力度不轻不重，刚好挑动猎空此刻本就敏感的神经。而当猎空不由自主地想要去迎合的时候，黑百合突然在她乳尖上用力拧了一把，尖利的疼痛裹挟着莫名其妙的快感一同袭向猎空，本来单纯的呼痛声染上了几分情欲的味道。  
“居然这样都可以这么兴奋啊，看来这阵子你被我调教的不错，你说，我该给你什么奖励呢？”黑百合幽幽地开口，一边解下腰间用作装饰的细皮带，在猎空的胸腹处抽打了一下。  
“啊……不要……”这次的疼痛较方才的更加直接，猎空却不敢大声抗议，却没意识到她细而轻的声音反而更加激发了黑百合的征服欲。  
她不由分说地褪下猎空下身的衣服，随后转身不知道拿起了什么，猎空只觉得眼前的阴影拉远又拉近，而后，她便觉得下身被一个硬物抵住了。  
她并不是不经人事的小姑娘，当然知道那东西意味着什么，但她现在的处境容不得她躲避。黑百合一言不发，打开了开关，细细密密的震动从下身传来，仿佛牵动了什么一样，猎空的身子瞬间就软了下来，她慌乱地抓住灯架，才让自己的双腿有了放松的机会。  
“现在，告诉我，你究竟对我做了什么？”黑百合的语气逐渐变得阴狠，执行任务时失误的那一幕如同电影一般在脑海中回放，那句带着猎空特有娇俏的“chérie”，仿佛一道咒语，让她头晕目眩。  
“我……我什么都没做……”猎空最后还是这样回答。她不知道黑百合到底在执着什么，但她知道无论自己开不开口，都会激怒黑百合。  
果不其然，黑百合将手中的物什顶了顶，却不深入，只是流连在外面，偶尔浅浅地探一下，这种引诱对于现在的猎空来说，无疑是致命的。  
猎空觉得自己的定力就要到达尽头了，她开始不由自主地扭动着身体想要更多，然而她又觉得自己这副模样在黑百合看来仿佛乞求主人怜爱的宠物，强烈的自尊让她强忍住下身一阵阵快感的冲击，再次踮着脚站定。  
在猎空表现出迎合的时候，黑百合以为就要得到自己想要的答案，然而却又看到面前的人倔强地稳住身子，这让她第一次感到了挫败感。  
想到这里，她最后的耐心一瞬间烟消云散，手中的东西狠狠没入了猎空的身体。  
“啊……好疼……”还未经过抚慰的甬道陡然被贯穿，下身传来撕裂般的疼痛，猎空的眼中已经涌出了泪水，蒙眼的丝巾被微微濡湿，显得格外色情。  
“还是不想说么？你究竟对我做了什么？我为什么会变成这个样子？我知道这一切都是因为你！”黑百合的音调提高了几分，甚至已经变得不像她。  
猎空双膝发软，身体里的震动让她几乎站不住，固定着双手的灯架也发出危险的响动，然而，她的回答却未变分毫。  
“我真的什么都没做……艾米丽，你醒醒，现在的你已经不是你了……你的样子，我真的好怕……”说到最后，已经带上了哭腔。  
“不要叫我艾米丽！”黑百合手中的皮带狠狠抽在猎空的身体上，留下一道触目惊心的红痕，“现在的我的确不是我，但是这一切的罪魁祸首都是你！”  
“不是的……不是的……我什么都没做，什么都没做……”上身的疼痛与下身的快感交织，猎空已经语无伦次，只能重复着同样的话语。  
越是如此，黑百合越觉得气愤，鞭打开始不分轻重地落下，将猎空的声音击打成破碎的音调。  
不知过了多久，也许是黑百合对于重复的动作终于感到厌倦，她收起皮带，丝毫没有注意那上面已经染上了点点血迹，随后解开猎空手上的束缚，跨过她重重摔在地上的躯体，转身回房，电灯也在那一刻熄灭，光源的消失与房门被摔上的声音惊人的重合。猎空无比艰难地解下眼睛上的遮盖，又取出一直在下身作怪的东西，她的衣衫凌乱不堪，此刻她感到从未有过的空虚与悲凉。  
她从未见过这样的她。  
就算是之前因为自己想要逃脱，她给她的惩罚也只是基于一定理由之上的肉体折磨，但是这次，她却以这种方式逼问一桩甚至根本不存在的罪名。  
她匍匐着来到房门前，那个往日会接纳她的温暖所在此刻紧闭着，连一丝光亮都透不出。  
猎空不确定自己现在说的话黑百合会听到多少，她的全身又冷又痛，她的声音细若蚊蝇，她不断地请求黑百合能够打开门面对她，哪怕是又一轮的折磨，她只希望门里的人能够听到她的话。  
然而，回应她的只有冰冷的地板和无边的黑暗。  
良久，充斥在周遭的仍然是静默，猎空的语调开始变得绝望。她自嘲地笑着，如同离开水的鱼，在地板上不住地颤动，她的口中，吐露着令人心痛的告白。  
“其实你都知道的，艾米丽，你做的这一切，不过是仗着我爱你。”

**Chapter 13**

  
在说完那句话之后，猎空再也没有力气去听黑百合是否有回应，她身上的每一处都酸痛无力，甚至连靠着墙支起身子都做不到，她就那样昏睡在冰冷地板。  
不知道过了多久，她仿佛听到有脚步声停在自己身侧，来人弯下腰，猎空感到那人伸出手臂想要捞起她的身子，同时，一阵熟悉的冷香袭来。猎空瞬间清醒了不少，顿时像一尾离开了水的鱼，胡乱扑打着手脚想要远离黑百合。  
看出猎空尚不清明的眼中却已经流露出害怕与抗拒，黑百合叹了口气，音调放得无比轻且慢，企图安抚猎空的情绪。  
“听话，我帮你清理一下。”  
猎空此时哪还听得进这些，她只想远离眼前的人。她不知道这个人在一而再再而三地伤害自己之后，还怎么能这样心安理得地和自己说话。  
黑百合看猎空仍旧毫不配合，皱了皱眉，不由分说地一把将她抱起，脱掉那些已经缠作一团的衣物，紧紧箍住那一双拍打着自己的手臂，将人放进早已将水温调到合适的浴缸里。  
猎空身上有几处伤口已经见血，哪怕是在恰到好处的温水里也会觉得刺痛。但更多的是淤青，酸痛得发紧的身子经过温水的浸润慢慢轻松下来，但是她仍浑身无力，黑百合凑上来帮她冲洗着伤口，用毛巾轻轻擦拭皮带留下的淤青，猎空只是咬着嘴唇，一言不发，视线也一直落在别处，根本不瞧黑百合一眼。  
黑百合不以为意，似乎接受了猎空的冷漠。而手上的动作没有丝毫懈怠，清洗完猎空伤痕累累的身子，又仔细地涂了药水，再温柔地为她穿上睡裙。她的眼中甚至浮现着与外表不相符的怜爱与疼惜，若是仔细端详，还会发现在那双幽深的眸子之后，还藏有几分从未出现过的悔意。  
然而，这些猎空都看不到，虽然不如之前那般抗拒得激烈，但她仍然不去看黑百合，连一抹余光都不愿给予。  
黑百合如来时一般将猎空抱着，但这次，是将她放在自己温暖柔软的床上。  
房间内比客厅里要温暖许多，空调里传来细微的暖风声。而猎空躺在床上之后一动不动，双眼睁着，仿佛失去了灵魂。  
“快把被子盖起来睡觉了，莉娜。”黑百合说。  
猎空仍旧一动不动，连眼睛都不眨一下。  
黑百合有些无奈，面对这样的猎空她毫无办法，最后只能说：“好吧，莉娜，究竟怎样你才会乖乖睡觉？”  
猎空慢慢地坐起身，声音冷淡：“你应该为你的所作所为向我道歉。”说完，当她看到黑百合眼神变得晦暗不明，她心中一紧，随后暗自骂了自己千万遍为何偏偏在这个时候提出这种要求。骄傲如黑百合，怎么可能为自己的错误道歉？何况，她都未必认为这是错的。自己的要求，说不定会更加触怒她。  
然而，黑百合的反应却出乎意料：“对不起，我不该为任务的事迁怒，我……”她垂着头，看不清神情。  
黑百合后面应该还说了些什么的，但是猎空觉得自己都听不见了。  
当她说出“对不起”的那一刻，猎空便已经惊讶不已。  
她居然真的会对自己道歉……这样想着，当回过神来的时候，黑百合正说到最后：“你能原谅我么？莉娜。”  
猎空叹了口气，那里面包含着复杂的情绪，有挣扎、纠结，也有深深的无力感，更确切的说，是无奈。她有时候会恨这样的自己，但却又一次一次地无法狠心。  
良久，当黑百合以为自己得不到谅解的时候，猎空开口了：  
“对于你，我永远没有任何理由去责怪。”  
月光洋洋洒洒地照在猎空身上，那些深深浅浅的伤痕却无法被隐藏，她的样子像个受难的圣女，以自己的痛苦换取对别人的救赎。  
黑百合突然转过头，背对着猎空，她披散的长发投下深深的阴影，猎空隐隐约约看到她似乎抬起手抹了抹脸，但是只是片刻，她便又回转过来。猎空看着黑百合，睁大了眼睛。  
她居然、黑百合，居然哭了。看得出她不想被看出自己流过泪，但虽然眼泪已经被擦干，那盈盈的水光却不会说谎。  
猎空瞬间慌了神，她从未想过流泪的会是黑百合。在她的印象中，黑百合的情绪虽然不稳定，但从不会哭，她甚至觉得她的泪腺在改造中被去除了。此刻看着她的样子，猎空手足无措，她不知道该不该出言安慰，她也不知道安慰的话该说什么。  
于是，她还是什么都没说，只是轻叹了一声，认命地闭上眼，以那双纤细的手臂紧紧环住了黑百合的身体。  
恍惚间，似有滚烫的液体滴落在背上，猎空知道那是黑百合的眼泪。此时她们拥抱着，恰到好处的角度让黑百合得以不用顾忌猎空的目光。她第一次觉得自己的眼泪是如此滚烫，而她已经想不起上次流泪是什么时候。  
而一旦哭泣，眼泪便会决堤，方才黑百合已经是强忍泪水，而现在她再也忍不住，最开始尚是无声的流泪，到了后来，喉咙里虽是压抑着的哭声却已经隐藏不住。  
猎空突然觉得有些不忍，虽然黑百合伤害过自己很多次，但她仍觉得，自己不该让她落泪。  
“好了艾米丽，别哭了，别哭了……”猎空笨拙地安慰着，却未曾想到自己说着说着竟也带上了哭腔，一时间，紧紧相拥的两人都流着泪，却又都倔强到双肩颤抖。  
不知过了多久，月光也已经在云层中穿梭几次，柔和的光晕再次投射下来，而这次，再不是猎空一人沐浴着月色，黑百合也是一样。当她们终于不舍地松开彼此，猎空仔细地看着黑百合，她从未想过，一向喜欢阳光的自己，竟会有一刻像此时这样，看着黑百合在月晕下的样子，再也移不开双眼。  
她不得不承认，黑百合较之于白天，是更适合黑夜与月光的存在。那深色的皮肤、棱角分明的脸庞、黑色睡裙下包裹的隐约曲线，这一切都让她像个真正的月亮女神，清冷，却又难以言说的美。  
猎空甚至觉得，黑百合在她心中永远都是无与伦比的，不管是她冷淡的样子，还是极少能见到的柔和一面，甚至是她发怒的样子、哭过的样子，在自己心里，都是百般美好。  
是独属于她的那份美好。  
就算自己永远不能背叛心中的原则，就算自己正在沉沦于这易碎且病态的爱情里。猎空想，那我也甘愿坠落。  
而黑百合从方才起便不知道在垂着头想些什么，当猎空回过神，黑百合也恰巧抬起头，四目相对，黑百合的双唇翕动了两下，似乎不知道该如何组织语言，这在一向雷厉风行的她身上可不多见。好在，她最终还是开口了：“莉娜，我有句话想说给你听。”  
猎空摸索着黑百合撑在身侧的手，触碰的刹那便紧紧握住了。察觉到了猎空的鼓励，黑百合也翻转手掌，两人十指相扣，黑百合的唇终于再次轻启：  
“我要收回之前说过‘不会允许除了我之外的任何人让你受伤’的话——”她略微停顿，“我向你发誓，以后，别人自不必说，就算我自己，也不会伤害你一分一毫。”

**Chapter 14**

  
黑百合最近被盯得很紧。自从上次任务失误，死神显然更加顾忌，黑百合不知道他是如何向总部反映自己的情况的，总之，最近黑爪内外的防卫措施被前所未有地加强了。不过虽说身体检测的频率变得频繁了许多，黑百合心里也明白，总部做这些，并不只是因为她一个人。  
而是守望先锋的威胁，已经越来越近了。  
双方不断的冲突和摩擦也终究是快到了尽头，黑爪的势力已经有些疲于应付，而守望先锋似乎是看准了这个时机，正在筹谋一次总攻。  
所以，哪怕是背负着总部怀疑的黑百合，在这个时候也忙得不可开交，她知道自己时至今日依旧被器重的原因：黑爪不能没有她。  
不过，终日窝在房间里的莉娜·奥克斯顿正在发愁的，并不是这件事。由于黑百合在她面前对战况绝口不提，为了阻止她得知外界消息甚至收走了所有电子设备。但即使这样，猎空的心里，仍是忐忑的。  
因为明天就是圣诞节了。  
猎空躺在沙发上想，守望先锋的大家向来很重视圣诞，哪怕他们都来自不同的国度甚至种族，但是对美好的憧憬、对节日和欢乐的期待却是共同的。忙碌了一年的大家往往会在圣诞节这天相聚，大餐之后，便围着温斯顿精心准备的高大圣诞树，开心地拆开彼此互送的礼物，一片欢声笑语。  
就像，家的感觉。  
猎空百无聊赖地伸开手掌举到眼前，冬日的阳光并不刺目，柔柔地绕过手指，在她脸上洒下温和的暖意。  
家啊……自从来到这里，有很久没有听过这个词了呢。  
也不知，艾米丽会不会过圣诞呢？  
想到这里，猎空一个打挺坐起身来，她似乎想到今年要做的事情了。而绝对行动派的她，既然已经有了决定，便立刻开始实行。  
套上先前和黑百合一起逛街买的棕色棉夹克，从床头柜里翻出黑百合的车钥匙，轻快地哼着小调，猎空直接开车来到了市中心。在熟悉的店铺中将食物与礼物采办齐全，她才意识到最重要的一件事情。  
圣诞树。  
以往的圣诞节她只负责做火鸡等在英国常吃的圣诞菜肴，而布置圣诞树则是温斯顿、莫里森和卢西奥的活，每年看着他们三个忙上忙下地挂上彩球和灯串，一旁的自己就忍不住洋溢起幸福的笑容。  
而今年这一切都要自己一个人准备了。猎空握了握拳，还好如今有专门制作小型圣诞树的店铺，自己也不至于太过无措。  
想着黑百合应该不会喜欢过于铺张，猎空便选了一棵同自己的身型差不多的树，而彩球和灯串早在刚刚便买好。一切准备停当，天色也已经暗下来。猎空驱车赶回，一路上顺风顺水没有任何阻碍，这让她本就大好的心情变得更加愉悦，就连来回搬运几次沉重的东西都丝毫未觉得疲倦。当她打开房门，发现黑百合还没有回来的时候，她松了口气。  
毕竟自己是偷偷开她的车出去的。  
她也清楚黑百合最近十分忙碌，通常都是她已经睡了，在迷迷糊糊中能够感到那具微凉的躯体滑进被窝，还有同样微凉的吻落在脸颊。  
不管怎样，今天要等她回来。而在她回来之前，自己有充足的时间准备好一切。猎空暗自下定决心。  
今晚的餐食早在选购食材的时候就已经决定，火鸡是不能少的，再加上蜜汁烧肉和蔬菜沙拉，碎肉饼当做主食，餐后还有圣诞布丁，另外还有佐餐的香槟。  
布丁是购买的成品，猎空将其收入冰箱，便开始着手准备主菜。她庆幸黑百合的厨房设备齐全，这让她轻而易举就将火鸡放入烤箱。锅上烧着肉，碎肉饼的材料也已经准备妥当，而沙拉可以最后做。于是，她利用这段等待的时光布置起了圣诞树，先前觉得繁琐的工作一旦用心去做也变得舒畅起来。更何况，猎空一旦想象着黑百合看到这一切的样子，心里就觉得甜蜜万分。她将送给她的礼物摆在树下，虽然只是孤零零的一小件，但却饱含着她的心思。  
做完这一切，锅上的肉已经烧好，猎空将其盛出，而后又做好了碎肉饼。就在她切着要放入蔬菜沙拉的鸡蛋时，门锁转动的声音响起，猎空惊喜万分，面上却还在故作镇定，手中刀子一滑，差点割伤自己。  
黑百合今日比往常回来得要早很多，而她的心里其实是没有什么节日的概念的，所以当她打开房门的时候，差点觉得自己走错了房间。  
她鬼使神差地退出门，仔细看了看门上的号码，才终于确定这间灯火通明、餐桌上摆着香槟和各色菜式、角落里还摆着圣诞树的房间是自己的无疑。  
一定又是那个笨女孩搞的鬼。黑百合想，嘴角却不易察觉地露出一丝笑意，她轻手轻脚地走进房间，从厨房的门看进去，她心里的那个女孩背对着她，身上系着围裙，正低头切着什么。  
她一步步走近她，正当她以为自己的靠近并未被发现的时候，猎空突然一跳，转过身来，大喊了一声“Surprise！”脸上的笑容比七月的阳光都要明丽。  
黑百合一怔，任由眼前人扑进怀里给了自己一个结结实实的拥抱，而后也不由得笑出声来。她推开在自己怀中不住地磨蹭的棕色脑袋，说：“于是，这就是你偷偷开我的车的理由？”  
猎空的笑容瞬间变得有些尴尬：“嘿嘿……原来你发现了啊……”  
“笨女孩，总部里的人不拦着你，并不代表不会把你的行踪汇报给我。只是我不知道，你不过是开车出去了一趟，就弄回来这么多新玩意。”  
猎空知道黑百合并未着恼，也大胆起来，打了个哈哈，这件事就算过去了。她解开围裙，拉着黑百合走到餐桌前，又按着她坐下，往两人的酒杯里斟了香槟，自己转而坐到对面的椅子上。  
“平安夜快乐，艾米丽。”猎空举起酒杯，调皮地眨着眼睛，温柔的语调说着祝福的话语。  
“平安夜……快乐。”艾米丽也举杯回应，节日快乐这个词在她的口中旋转了几圈才不自然地吐出，她已经不记得上次庆祝节日是什么时候，只知道自己自从来到黑爪，就再也没有过圣诞节。  
两人沉默地吃着饭，像是约定好了一般，谁也没有说话，只是抬头的间隙默契地相视一笑。吃到最后，猎空起身从烤箱中取出火鸡，虽然已经觉得有些饱了，黑百合还是又吃了几口。  
“我的手艺怎么样？”看着黑百合放下刀叉，用餐布轻轻抹了抹嘴，猎空问道，眼中闪烁着期待的光芒。  
“很好吃。”黑百合发自内心地赞美道，如愿以偿地看到猎空的眸子瞬间变得更亮，犹如天上的星子。  
她站起身收拾两人的餐具，猎空想要抢着做，却被她的手轻轻按下。  
“今天辛苦了，休息会吧，我的厨师小姐。”  
猎空晓得黑百合想为她分担家务，便也不再坚持，坐到客厅的沙发上静静等待。  
不一会，黑百合便利落地擦着手上的水珠回到了客厅，两人窝在沙发里，猎空首先提议：“不如现在就拆礼物吧，艾米丽？”  
艾米丽这才注意到圣诞树下摆着的小盒子，她打开层层叠叠的包装纸和精致的礼盒，映入眼帘的是一副做工精良的皮手套，黑百合慢慢将它戴上，手套与她的手掌十分契合，黑色的皮面在灯光下微微发亮，手指被包裹的暖意一丝一缕地传来，直沁心底。  
“你的手太冷了，艾米丽，你的全身都太冷了……虽然知道是身体改造的原因，但是，每当我触碰到这样的你还是会觉得心疼……所以，送你这个，希望你能保护好自己，虽然可能没什么用……”猎空说着，说到最后，一贯爽朗大方的她也已经羞得声如蚊讷。  
“不，有用的，”黑百合抱住了猎空，她闭上双眼，贪婪地嗅着猎空脖颈的香气，“这件礼物我很喜欢，莉娜。”  
“那就好。”猎空的声音又恢复了常态。良久，她才将自己一直以来的疑惑诉诸于口——  
“艾米丽，你之前……都不过圣诞的么？”  
不着痕迹地推开猎空，黑百合的神色变得冰冷且落寞，“我从不过圣诞节，因为上帝若是垂怜我，我便不会成为今天这个样子。”她冷淡地说，“我没有资格拥有美好。”  
“但现在你可以拥有我。”猎空轻轻地说，在寂静的房间里显得格外悦耳。

  
**Chapter 15**

  
空气变得更静了，静到两人交错的呼吸都能分辨得一清二楚。猎空鼓足勇气，目不转睛地盯着黑百合的眼睛，彩灯的光映照在猎空的瞳孔中，如碎琼乱玉一般，打破了黑百合冰冷的神色，同时也正在摄走她的理智。  
但是黑百合依旧一动不动，就那么定定地看着猎空，她的双手撑在背后不由得握成了拳，她不确定自己的一丝清明能够坚持到几时。  
而猎空，显然是更忍不住的那一个。  
方才饮的香槟度数不高，但是酒力却在这温暖暧昧的环境中一个劲地往头上冲，猎空看着黑百合，终是顺了自己的心意，朝那个虽然冰冷却让她无比贪恋的怀抱倒去。  
想紧紧地抱住她玲珑有致的身子、狠狠地吻那深色的薄唇、想和她疯狂地做爱。  
猎空被自己脑海中浮现的想法吓到了，但她心中的答案清晰无比，她就是要她，好像只有这样，才能与她才能融为一体，再也不分开。  
只有这样，才能让她知道，虽然她早已不再困住自己的身体，但却铸造了另外一间牢笼，将心完完全全地献给了她，连打开牢笼的钥匙都一并销毁。从此，这颗心哪怕是她自己，也再也无法收回。  
自己，已经彻底离不开她了。  
猎空以自己的唇碰上黑百合的，最开始还带着一丝试探的意味，吻着吻着便控制不住，开始在唇舌之间攻城略地。借着这股力道，她将黑百合压在沙发上，后者也十分从善如流地回应，两人的呼吸逐渐失了节奏，两双嘴唇分开的间隙，一缕银丝悬在唇间，在暖黄色的灯光下显得格外淫靡。  
黑百合早已脱下手套扔在一边，她们互相褪下彼此身上的遮盖，虽然已经看过很多次，但赤裸相对的那一刻，两人还是仿佛初经情事那般，将彼此的身体视若珍宝。  
与初次主动时的虔诚不同，这次，猎空低下头舔吻着黑百合的锁骨，则带上了十足的占有意味，她甚至故意在她身上留下咬痕，而黑百合连呼痛都是低沉且轻柔的，这在猎空听来又是格外的媚意，于是，她越发变本加厉。  
直到黑百合深色的皮肤上都泛起点点紫红色的印记，猎空才罢休，转而又吮住她一侧乳尖，另一侧也不忘用手照顾，腾出的一只手则探至密林深处。  
那里已经黏腻一片，猎空也早已情动，她不由分说地抬起黑百合的一条腿跨在自己肩上，又转了转腰，将自己的那一片密林与黑百合的紧紧贴在了一起。  
突如其来的温润让两人都满足地轻吟了一声，黑百合惊讶于猎空的主动程度，虽然早预料到了她要取悦自己，但却未曾想到她会做到这种地步，平时在床榻上婉转承欢的女孩，居然也有着如此狂野的一面。  
她也清楚地看到，不管是乖顺的、倔强的、还是现在这般透着骄傲的野性的猎空，都让自己愈发无法自拔。  
只因为是她。黑百合下了结论。  
而在黑百合思考的时候，猎空已经动了起来，两人最隐秘之处宛如合为一体，蜜液在摩擦间泛滥成灾，从未尝试过的姿势带来比以往强烈许多的快感，黑百合一只手牢牢地攀着猎空的背，另一只手不由得捂住嘴唇，将越发难以抑制的呻吟压抑在手中。  
“莉娜……我，我要去了……”黑百合的声音断断续续，快感一波大过一波，不断冲击着她的身心，显然已经是到了临界点。  
“我和你一起，艾米丽……和你一起……猎空将黑百合的手掌从唇边拉下，两人放肆地呻吟着，共同攀上了顶端。  
放空的时间比猎空想象得要久些，而黑百合先一步缓过神来，迷蒙中，猎空发觉自己好像被压在了柔软的躯体之下，她定了定神让自己清醒过来，就看见黑百合正幽幽地看着自己，嘴角的笑容诱惑且危险，却让自己无限沉沦。  
“今天难得我的莉娜这么主动，也该轮到我表现一下了。”喑哑的声线从黑百合的口中溢出，看着这样的她，猎空心中警铃大作，暗骂自己玩得过了头，再怎么说，调情的手段还是黑百合更胜一筹。  
来不及反抗，便被身上的人翻转过去，猎空整个人趴在沙发上，光滑纤细的脊背在黑百合的视野里一览无余。她在猎空的头侧放了一个软枕，随后在她的臀上不轻不重地拍了两下。  
“这里抬起来，胳膊撑着点。”黑百合十分简洁地说。  
虽说真正经历情事不过是从与黑百合相处开始，但猎空毕竟也是个正常的成年人，不会不清楚黑百合的用意。只是高潮刚过，身子确实酸软，于是便慢悠悠地支起身子，没想到身后的人又在自己臀上拍了一把，这次力道重了些，雪白的臀肉泛起一层淡粉色，猎空不由得痛呼出声。  
然而，这声音在黑百合听来，则无异于赤裸裸的邀请。  
猎空刚刚稳住身子，花径便被黑百合贯穿，好在方才经历过情事的内壁尚且湿润，并不觉疼痛，但直抵花心的力道一瞬间便刺激得猎空的腰身塌了下去，整个人软成一道优美的弧线。  
与此同时，双腿也被刺激得酸软，猎空险些倒了下去，但最终还是摇摇晃晃地稳住了，然而背却再难撑起，因为黑百合不知何时已经顺着她身子的弧线压了上来。  
“才一根手指而已，就绞得这么紧，真棒，不愧是我的宝贝。”  
听着黑百合在耳边发出一声愉悦的轻叹，口中说着让人羞到极点的话语，猎空的脸变得通红，她扭了扭腰，想让黑百合退出去，却收到了几下更加猛烈的顶弄。  
猎空霎时没了力气，不由得张开嘴唇呻吟出声，黑百合当然不会放过这个空当，不由分说地将手指伸进猎空口中搅动着，而陷在花径里的手指也恰到好处地进进出出，上下的水声交织在一起，色情得让猎空不知所措，身下也不受控制地涌出更多的蜜液。  
黑百合显然感受到了猎空的变化，她将下面的手指抽出，晶莹的液体沾染在指尖，她捏着猎空的下巴让她转头看着这一切，然后慢慢地，仿佛细细品味般地将那些液体以唇舌舔尽。  
“啊……别这样……”这姿势实在太过羞耻，猎空的眼中泛起水光，她想要别过头不去看，然而却被黑百合的手指用力地钳制着，动弹不得。  
“嗯……还是那么美味，我的宝贝……”黑百合闭上眼睛，一副无比享受的样子，却不再将手指探下去。而猎空不得不承认，没有了黑百合，她被撩拨得无比敏感的身子开始感到空虚。  
于是，她开始低声呻吟，企图引起黑百合的注意。  
而这正顺了黑百合的意，她继续用言语刺激着猎空：“想要么？想要多少？乖乖地告诉我，两根，还是……三根？”说着，手指就悬在她的蜜穴外。  
而让猎空回答如此露骨的问题，她自然说不出口，便只得摇晃着身子，想要自己靠近黑百合，黑百合自然不会让她简单如愿，手指又往后移了移，换来了猎空一声委屈的呻吟。  
“什么都不说就想要，不乖哦。”黑百合勾着嘴角笑，手指浅浅地探进穴口，而在猎空以为她就会这样满足自己时，黑百合又将手指抽了出去。  
这反复的折磨让猎空实在受不住，她顾不上羞耻，只得回答黑百合，声音细如游丝：“给我吧……我要……三根……”说完，她立刻羞得埋进了手臂下的抱枕里。  
“这才乖。”得到了满意的回答，黑百合又轻轻试探了一下，确定猎空的身体已经做好了接受的准备，便不再犹豫，并起三根手指，没入了那片火热的紧致。  
猎空依旧埋在枕头中呻吟着，不肯回头看黑百合，后者只得再度将她的头转过来，强迫她看着自己。  
“看着我。”不由分说的语气，猎空不敢再抗拒，艰难地回头看着黑百合的脸。她能感到身体里的手指加快了速度，而自己臀部高翘的姿势也便于让黑百合进得更深，她很快便承受不住，又一次在黑百合手上释放了自己。  
连续的高潮过后，猎空终于支撑不住，昏昏沉沉地软倒在沙发上。黑百合并未再发难，抱着她到浴室清理。  
而共浴的气氛却撩动了黑百合的欲望，于是忍不住又做了两次，猎空只觉得自己像一尾鱼，被拉进水底又浮上水面。而黑百合在水下能够闭气更久，所以，往往是猎空刚刚换过一口气，便又被拉下去接吻。  
直到猎空的呻吟变成不成语调的嘤咛，黑百合才最终放过她。  
穿上干爽的睡裙，黑百合抱着猎空躺在床上，陡一钻进被窝，尚且迷迷糊糊的猎空便伸出手臂缠上了黑百合，后者也顺势环抱着她。  
远处的钟声，在这时响起了。  
“亲爱的，圣诞快乐。”猎空连双眼都累得睁不开，口中模糊地说着。  
“圣诞快乐，我的宝贝。”黑百合轻轻地回应，也闭了眼。  
两人相拥而眠，这场景美得让人不敢逼视，就连夜空中的明月也不忍心打扰此刻的美好，默默地在云层中藏住了脸。

**Chapter 16**

  
再次醒来的时候，天光已经大亮，猎空支起身子，宿醉且经历过激烈情事的身体犹如一团棉花，一点力气也无。酸痛的腰部以及身上各处清晰可见的欢爱痕迹，无不重现着昨夜的旖旎画面。  
想到这，猎空不由得再次躺回床上，任由自己陷进温暖的枕被之间，她觉得有些挫败，明明自己已经做好了十足的准备，却还是不知不觉就被黑百合吃干抹净。而自己居然这么安心地睡到日上三竿，干爽的身体散发着沐浴后的香气，不劳自己操心，一切都被整理得如此妥帖。每当这个时候，她总是会败给黑百合对于情事的熟稔程度。  
然而，猎空也十分清楚黑百合的作息，就算是前夜折腾得疲惫万分，也会一大早便准时离开。所以她并不苛求醒来时能够在枕边看到情人的笑颜，甚至有些自私地想要将这份秘密恋情据为己有。毕竟，守望先锋的英雄与黑爪顶级杀手陷入无法自拔的禁忌之恋这件事情，可称得上惊世骇俗了。  
而猎空真正害怕的是，一旦这段感情被人察觉，自己就将被迫与黑百合分开，甚至昔日的朋友和并肩作战的同伴，都会在一夕之间将她视为死敌。  
然而，即使她已经爱上了一个似乎不应该去爱的人，也无论如何都不会对守望先锋的伙伴拔刀相向。  
她不过是、仅仅是想牢牢握住自己这份卑微的爱而已。  
猎空摇了摇昏沉的头，企图摆脱这些消极的念头。她穿衣起身，走出房门，将脚上的拖鞋踩得噼啪作响。而当她以为客厅中如往常一般空无一人的时候，却看到了黑百合忙碌在厨房的身影。  
听到了响动的黑百合也恰好回过头来，四目相对，黑百合看着一脸惊讶的猎空，唇角牵起笑意，是猎空从未见过的温柔。  
“你、你怎么……”  
“怎么？看到我还在，居然会被吓到么？看来我还是更适合扮演薄情的床伴呢。”黑百合笑意不减，抱起臂膀佯装嗔怒。而猎空自然也看出了黑百合的玩笑之意。不过说实话，薄情的床伴……也确实十分符合黑百合的作风。她心里暗忖。  
见猎空迟迟没有再发一言，黑百合也并未继续在这个话题上多作纠缠，而是转身在刚烤好的松饼旁边放上果酱，随着一个装着两杯牛奶的大餐盘一同端了出来。而猎空还是愣愣地站在那里，不得不说，穿着围裙、如此自然地端出精心制作的早餐的黑百合，一时间让猎空回不过神来。  
“别傻站在那啦，坐下吃东西吧，难道还要我亲自喂你不成？”说完，黑百合含了一口牛奶在嘴里，一副“我可不是说着玩”的诱惑神情看着猎空。  
见状，猎空连忙不再发呆，一边摆手拒绝着，一边乖乖地坐在了餐桌旁，而黑百合也终于咽下了口中的牛奶，这让猎空松了口气。  
毕竟，如果黑百合真的亲过来的话，那估计变成早餐的就会是自己了吧……猎空不由得想到。  
“呦，脸怎么这么红？该不会是你又想到什么了吧？啊呀，看来那个不解风情的小女孩，也终于被我调教成这么敏感的人了啊……”黑百合坏笑着，故意吹了声口哨，满满的调笑之意。  
该死！猎空默默地骂了自己一句，居然会有那种危险的想法，还好巧不巧地被黑百合看了个正着，看来这次自己是彻底完了，以后一定会被黑百合变本加厉的欺负……而正当猎空绞尽脑汁思考该如何回应黑百合的时候，后者却收起了不正经的表情，转而变得严肃，甚至……有些局促。  
猎空大为愕然，她没想到自己有朝一日还会在黑百合脸上看到这种欲言又止的神情。不过转念一想，自从自己来到这个地方，已经见过了太多之前无法想象的黑百合的样子。而同样，也见过了太多自己的另一面。  
想到这，她便不觉得有什么大不了的了，而且她也并不打算先接上话，她真想看看，能让黑百合这般犹豫良久的究竟是什么，她也想知道，黑百合最终会开口说明么？还是会用明显的借口搪塞过去？  
猎空这边还正忐忑着，黑百合那边却好似下定了决心，她清了清喉咙，那声音着实有些刻意，立刻唤回了猎空的注意力。  
“我知道现在说这些显得很唐突，但……”黑百合的一只手在桌上握成了拳，“莉娜，你愿意和我结婚么？”  
“结……结婚？！”猎空惊叫着从椅子上弹起来，差点没把餐盘上的牛奶杯打翻。她的大脑此刻一片空白，她想过一万种可能，甚至奢望黑百合会……怎么说，弃暗投明？但她没想到的是，黑百合居然就这么求婚了？  
“果然，你不愿意么……”黑百合的神色有些失落。  
“不……也不是……”  
“那就是答应了？”  
“不……不是……我……”猎空已经不知道自己在说些什么了，脑袋已经炸成了一团，而这一切说不上是因为惊讶还是惊恐，或是占据最大比重的惊喜和一丝丝不易察觉的甜蜜？  
黑百合似乎也意识到了语言上的单薄带来的不妥，而就在她将手伸进衣袋里想要拿出什么的时候，突如其来的警报声破坏了两人之间难得的气氛。  
几乎是一瞬间的，黑百合整个人如同草原上的猎豹一般暴跳起来，而从柜子里拿出武器也不过是五秒之内的事，她利落地将弹夹塞进随手披上的外套口袋中，对猎空说：“这件事我们之后再谈，等我回来。”而后便头也不回地离开了房间。而在门开关之间的几秒钟，猎空清楚地看到外面走廊上一队队荷枪实弹的士兵匆忙而有序地奔跑下楼。  
就在这一刻，猎空突然慌了神，她不敢相信这难得的平静生活就这样被无情地打破，明明一分钟之前，黑百合还在一脸认真地对她说着她从未曾想过的事情，而转眼间，仿佛天塌地陷，一切都不复存在，眼前似乎还残留着房门关上的一瞬黑百合的身影，她从未有一刻像现在这般觉得她与她之间的距离，居然是那么的遥远，遥远到哪怕自己能回溯时间，都再也来不及。  
猎空无比后悔，她应该在黑百合说出那句话的时候就毫不犹豫地答应，她甚至觉得这一切是因她而起。如果自己做了不同的决定，那么现在事情是不是就不会发展成这样一副看起来无法挽回的样子？  
又或许，这只是个意外？说不定黑百合五分钟之后就会解决好一切，然后她们便可以继续她们来不及结束的早餐和谈话，哪怕此刻周遭依旧响彻刺耳的警报声，是自她来到后从未见过的阵仗。  
眼睛疼痛得厉害，不知何时已有泪水落下，而即使猎空牢牢握紧双拳，却还是紧张到浑身颤抖。与此同时，她不可避免地觉得，自己想要一直卑微地守护着的某些东西，最终还是一点一点，从指缝中悄悄溜走了。

**Chapter 17**

  
已经是晚上十点了，外面的混乱一直没有停息，直到期待已久的钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音传来，猎空因单纯的等待而变得麻木的神经才得到了放松。她立刻从沙发上站了起来，却因为太久未曾移动分毫而浑身僵硬。她活动了一下四肢，在看到黑百合探进房间的身子的时候，终于松了口气。  
虽然眼下的情形看起来不太妙。  
黑百合的紧身作战服上沾满了血迹，有些已经干涸，有些显然是方才溅上去的，一片一片的深浅红色交织在紫色的作战服上，也交织在黑百合深色的皮肤上，偶有血液顺着指尖自她那致命的黑百合之吻的枪口滴下，在地毯上晕开颜色，整个场景让她看起来宛如地狱中走出的修罗。  
猎空已经很久都没看到这样的黑百合了。她知道自从上次情况失控之后，黑百合的情绪在作战后会变得难以稳定。为了不再伤到猎空，黑百合总是在任务完成的当日对她避而不见，而在次日安然无恙地回来时，猎空也会早早准备好餐点。这种心照不宣的默契使得两人在并不太平的日子里度过了一段甚至可以称得上温馨的二人生活。  
这让猎空也安心不少。因为说实话，她还是惧怕情绪波动的黑百合的。不是害怕她会对自己造成伤害，而是觉得那样的黑百合，已经不是她心里的艾米丽了。  
而现在，猎空发觉，即使黑百合神情严肃、浑身带血地站在面前，纵使有那么多值得犹豫再三的理由，她还是想走上前拥抱她。  
她也终于明白，无论是黑百合，还是艾米丽，都是她心中最不想失去的那个存在。  
她轻轻地拥抱了黑百合，完全不在意身上也沾染了血迹，出乎她的意料，黑百合把手中的枪随手放下，抬起手臂回抱了她。  
“你……还好么？”猎空的语气有些犹疑。  
“我好着呢，莉娜，”黑百合几乎是立刻就回应了猎空的话，“如果不放心，就自己检查一下。”  
都这种时候了还有心情调侃……猎空想，不过这也说明黑百合确实无碍。但她身上那件浸满血色的衣服实在太过碍眼，猎空不由分说便伸手过去，想要剥下那件已经黏在黑百合身上的衣服。  
黑百合也不反抗，任由猎空动作。于是她便自肩头将衣服一点点往下拉，遇到黏在皮肤上的部分则小心翼翼地撕下，这个过程缓慢且艰难，好在当下的情景也不允许两人有什么旖旎的念头。猎空一寸一寸地看过黑百合的身体，发现深色的皮肤虽然不能称得上莹洁如玉，但明明经历过那么多战斗，却是一丝疤痕也无。就连之前为自己挡枪时自己那么拙劣的缝合都见不到痕迹。先前并未细想，如今看来才觉特别。  
想到这里，猎空不由得凭着记忆来到那个伤口附近细细抚摸，黑百合似乎看出了猎空所想，问：“在找那次留下的痕迹么？”  
心事被看穿，猎空面上一窘，也只能回道：“恩，因为我觉得我缝的不好……怕落下疤痕，你会觉得难看……”  
“傻瓜，”黑百合安慰般地笑了笑，“我的身体经历过改造，各项机能都较常人强，就算受伤，也不会留下疤痕的。”猎空了然地点头，而黑百合的神色不知为何变得有些落寞。  
良久，黑百合才继续道：“其实，我不止一次希望我的身上是能够留下伤痕的。”她停顿了一下，“就好像那样的话，才能够证明我确实活过。”  
猎空并没想到黑百合会说出这样的话，她一时间有些慌了，不知道该如何出言安抚。而黑百合看到猎空的样子，也意识到了自己不由自主就在她面前说出了一直以来所想的事，她并不想让她为自己担心，刚想反过来劝慰，只见猎空似乎是突然想到什么一般，眼神变得坚定起来。  
“没关系的，艾米丽，你看。”猎空解开自己衬衫的扣子，露出肩头上淡红色的蜘蛛印记，那是黑百合亲手刻下的。  
“我身上的印记，就是你存在的证明。”  
黑百合愣住了，她没想到，自己之前对猎空的伤害，竟有一天会被当作最动听的告白。她一直以来用痛苦让她恐惧，而她却报之以歌。  
想到这，黑百合百感交集，也不知道该回应些什么，索性什么都不说，贴面吻了猎空的双颊，然后先是将沾满血迹的衣服丢到洗衣桶里，转头询问猎空要不要共浴。  
猎空自然知晓黑百合一直对这些往事心中有愧，也不想再加深她的愧疚之情，便不再继续这个话题，而是从善如流地脱下也沾染了血迹的衣服，两人一同进了浴室。  
洗过澡，黑百合不知为何突然提出想与猎空跳舞。而怀着想让黑百合早点歇息的心情的猎空本想拒绝，却在听到黑百合说“很想看你穿那件红裙子，那样子一定很美”的那一刻缴械投降。  
天知道为什么黑百合的要求她从来都无法拒绝？猎空一边换着裙子一边想。另一边黑百合也十分认真地换上了黑色长裙，余光不住地看着猎空因思索而变得可爱的神情。  
也许是因为对这一类活动已经熟稔，黑百合先一步换好了裙子，走到客厅里打开播放器挑选着舞曲。她并不想要太热情的曲子，她只想仔细地看看猎空，想把她的样子永远留在心里。  
既然身体上无法留下痕迹，那就在心中牢牢刻下吧。  
很快，猎空也已经整理好了衣着，由于是在房间里，柔软的地毯带来恰到好处的触感，两人都并未穿鞋，黑百合少了平日站在高跟鞋上那种压迫性的气势，两人的身高差也因此缩小了一截，这让黑百合显得前所未有地容易接近。就好像以前只能远远望着的那颗天边星辰，一下子就近在咫尺，仿佛伸手就能触及。而猎空也的确这样做了。她着魔一般抚上黑百合的脸颊，而黑百合也闭上眼偏着头朝她的手掌又凑近了点。夜色极美，皎白的月光透过窗棂斑驳地洒下，红色与黑色相互依偎，宛如一幅精致的画作。  
然后，音乐响起。  
上次共舞还是在那次酒会上，而当时发生的许多事情显然让两人都并未尽兴。如今，早已心态不同的两人再次共舞，每一个节拍，都踏得无比默契。  
两人完全沉浸其中，随着音乐慢慢舞着，不知不觉已经过了好几首曲子，以至于音乐来到《Just One Last Dance》，两人依旧浑然不觉。  
_Just one last dance_  
_before we say goodbye_  
_when we sway and turn around and round and round_  
_it's like the first time_  
_Just one more chance_  
_hold me tight and keep me warm_  
_cause the night is getting cold_  
_and I don't know where I belong_  
_Just one last dance..._  
直到音乐渐入高潮，与先前温和的曲风截然不同的节奏让两人回过神来，耳中听着越发悲伤的词句，猎空不由得触景生情，再也无法完全沉浸在共舞的默契中。门外的喧闹声和枪声依旧断断续续，身侧拥着的黑百合呼吸起起伏伏，让这一切看起来都不过是一场梦，好像随着曲音落下，这场梦就会醒来，而自己便再也见不到眼前的人。  
猎空这样想着，最后竟然默默地流下泪来。黑百合见状也意识到了音乐的不应景，连忙按停，两人顺势坐在沙发上。猎空慢慢回过神来，这才意识到之前的自己究竟有多么愚蠢。此刻形势严峻，根本不知道外面在发生着什么，而自己非但没有立刻行动去解决问题，反而在这里胡思乱想。  
想到这里，猎空觉得不能再这样下去，便直截了当地发问：“艾米丽，外面究竟怎么了？为什么突然变得这么混乱？”

**Chapter 18**

  
事已至此，黑百合也已经无意隐瞒，她面无表情地陈述着事实，但她的语气里带着将要失去一切的绝望：“我亲爱的莉娜，那是你的老朋友们来接你了，黑爪要完了。”  
猎空的神情瞬间转为惊讶：“怎么会？守望先锋和你们僵持了那么久都没能击败你们，为什么现在……”  
“独木难支，”黑百合缓缓道，“黑爪现在能利用的资源越来越少，加上之前那么多年的缠斗，我们的势力已经趋于衰弱，而守望先锋，却日渐强大。”  
这一番话落下，两人陷入了沉默，猎空的眼神呆呆的，黑百合看不出她在想什么。  
虽然在此前已经预见到了事情会变成这样，此时的黑百合依旧有些恐惧。她已经忘了自己上一次有这种感觉是什么时候了，但是现在、此时此刻，她看着猎空，说不出的难过。  
这就是恐惧吧，黑百合想。但让她恐惧的，不是黑爪即将覆灭，也不是自己注定会在双方的激战中死去，而是——  
她要失去她了。  
即使她再强大，也改变不了即将失去眼前这个叫做莉娜的女孩的现实。  
也是在此刻，她终于真正地意识到，猎空所带给她的，早已不仅是肉体上的欢愉，而是那些人之所以为人的、那些她早已失去多年的感情。  
因为猎空的到来，她开始发自内心的笑，体会到了欢乐与悲伤的滋味，也能在绝望的时候感到恐惧。  
她再也不是蜘蛛一般的女人了，即便她依旧冷血，她缓慢的心跳永远无法和猎空跳在一拍，但是她觉得自己成为了一个真正的人。  
她让猎空爱上了她，虽然她知道这种爱也许是带着病态的。但她自己，也不可避免地生病了。就像囚徒爱上了绑匪，绑匪本以为自己能够全身而退，但却反而越陷越深。  
黑百合还有很多话想对猎空说，但她不知道在这种情况下自己还能说什么，一切话语都显得无力，她只能紧紧地拥抱眼前的女孩，将自己的全部重量都托付于她。  
突如其来的怀抱让猎空发觉黑百合今天的不同寻常，她无比自然地回抱她，以手掌温和地抚过她的背脊。  
“你怎么了，艾米丽？”  
“没什么，只是有点……生病了。”黑百合说的是实话，她感到猎空焦急地想要继续问下去，但她并没给她这样的机会，“莉娜，你要回到你的朋友身边去么？如果你想的话，我不会拦着你，你本身就是属于他们的。”  
没错，黑百合最终还是下定决心推开猎空了。她那么美好，注定属于充满光明与希望的守望先锋，而不是沉溺于黑爪的怀抱里。她想到之前和莱耶斯的对话，第一次体会到命运的无奈，那个说着死也不会放手的自己，最终还是决定将囚鸟放归天际。即使，她是那么的舍不得。  
良久，猎空轻轻叹了口气，反而更紧地抱住了黑百合，像是落水的人抱着仅有的浮木，她们之间严丝合缝，她们是那么的契合。  
她说：“艾米丽，你应该知道一件事。”  
“是什么？”黑百合问，她早已做好准备接受最不想迎来的结局，她将怀里紧紧抱着自己的人，当做临行前最后的安慰。  
猎空的语气庄严且郑重，仿佛在牧师面前，对着自己最爱的人宣誓：“你应该知道的，我始终，都和你站在一边。”  
闻言，黑百合瞬间愣住了，她无论如何都没想到，自己奢望了那么久的东西居然就那样被猎空说了出来。在她耳中，这是何等深情的告白，但此时此刻却让人无比悲伤。  
与此同时，猎空的心里早已思绪万千。黑百合决定放开她，而她却决定不再隐藏，况且在这种情况下她也做不到继续隐藏下去了，那些也许在外人看来早就喷薄而出的强烈爱意，在猎空心里却永远是一行不敢宣之于口的隐秘情诗。她起初一直在逃避，幻想着这种不被允许的感情能够随着时间的推移渐渐消逝，然而越是时间长久，反而越让她看清自己的内心，黑百合是让她沉醉其中的酒，也是噬心蚀骨的毒。也许这一切的开始就是错的，那她既然无力挽回，就只能放任一错再错。但如果这一切都是必然呢？无关对错、只证真心，猎空倒愿意相信，她与黑百合，是命中注定的一场相遇。  
外面依旧嘈杂，房间里却是与世隔绝般的静谧。猎空本以为自己会流泪，但她没有。她知道黑百合也没有，毕竟，她们现在正深情拥吻，轻柔地褪去彼此身上的遮盖，从客厅一路纠缠到卧室。猎空突然觉得有些悲凉，明明这世间有千万种光景，而她们被默许相爱的地方，却只有这房间的小小一隅。不过好在这一方天地之中，她并不孤单。  
直到黑百合进入了她，微微的痛楚让她清醒了不少，但她选择放任这略显粗暴的对待，因为她能感受到黑百合颤抖的手指早已不复先前的冷静，像是习惯于得到满足的人突然要失去紧握的珍宝一样的无措，这种心情，她又何尝不是感同身受？  
于是，她只是紧紧攀附着黑百合的身体，任她将自己几度抛上云端又跟着坠落，然后在余韵中凝视彼此的眼睛，月光皎洁如练，而爱人的双眸亦如星般耀眼。  
她们清洗彼此的身体，吹干发丝，然后再次躺在一起。猎空靠在黑百合的肩头，她轻轻地开口——  
“艾米丽，你会和我结婚么？”  
而黑百合的声音也轻得像一片羽毛，生怕碰碎了什么一般：“当然，莉娜，当然。我们会结婚，然后我们回到我的家乡生活，没有任何人能够打扰我们。”  
“听起来可真好。”猎空笑了，“那你会离开我么？”  
“不会，我永远不离开你。”黑百合说，一边侧过身子环抱猎空，只是手中不知何时多了一枚细小针筒。  
随着药水进入身体，猎空再未发问，她无声无息地睡去，呼吸平稳且均匀，脸上还带着听到回答后的欣慰笑意。  
黑百合起身穿衣，手伸进衣袋的时候似乎摸到了什么，略一停顿，旋即将东西贴身放入了作战服里面。她将狙击枪装好弹药，出门之前，回到卧室看着猎空的睡颜，在她额头上落下一吻。  
“Je t'aime.”  
只是，即使再深沉的音调，也终将随着尾音落下而消散在空气中。

**Chapter 19**

  
猎空终于睁开了眼睛。  
她觉得头脑发昏，眼前也模糊一片，好像是被什么东西盖住了。她动了动身子，发现手脚被链条一类的东西束缚着，一动起来就会发出哗啦哗啦的响声。她试图摆脱束缚，却发现根本办不到。不过她清楚地感觉到自己胸前的时间转换器似乎恢复了正常工作，然而毕竟之前已经失常太久，她目前无法回溯时间。  
似乎有人来了。猎空听到高跟鞋踩在地砖上的清脆响声。她此时因为不能视物而有些紧张，双手紧紧地握成了拳。然后她就听到了一个无比熟悉的声音。  
“啊……莉娜，你终于醒了。”  
随后，眼前的遮挡被掀开，猎空眯了眯眼睛，适应了一下周围的光线，定睛看向来人。那个一头金发、身形修长的女人正在解开她手脚的束缚。  
“齐格勒博士？”虽然在听到来人说话的时候便已经确认了她的身份，但猎空还是有些吃惊，“你怎么？……我怎么……”  
天使看着猎空无措的样子，似乎早在意料之中。她坐在病床边的椅子上，握住猎空的手，温柔地说道：“你已经昏迷一个星期了。在这之前，我们对黑爪发起了攻坚战，”她顿了一下，看到猎空的眼神瞬间变得有些焦灼，她连忙继续道，“别担心，大家都很好，我们的进攻取得了胜利，经过这么多年的拉锯战，黑爪势力终于被我们摧毁了。在我们对黑爪基地残骸进行搜索的时候，发现了处于昏迷状态的你，温斯顿把你带了回来，修好了你的时间转换器。”  
猎空愣愣的，仿佛还没有从这巨大的信息量中回过神来。天使善解人意地沉默了一会，似乎是想让猎空消化一下她之前说的话，然后才继续道：“不过，莉娜，你好像受了不少苦……你的身体伤痕累累，不过幸好时间还不算迟，我已经帮你将伤痕都去除掉了。”  
听到这，猎空仿佛突然回过神一般，她朝自己的肩头看去，似乎在寻找着什么，然而，在那个她清楚地记着留有蜘蛛纹样的地方，如今一片光滑，一点痕迹也无。  
她愣了一下，然后便如同发了疯一般，解开自己病号服的扣子，寻找那些本应清晰无比的痕迹。  
然而，却一处都没有。  
猎空的眼神变得绝望，然而一旁的天使却不知道为何她会突然有这样的反应，于是问：“莉娜，你怎么了？”  
“她呢？”  
“……谁？”天使一时间并没反应过来。  
“黑百合。艾米丽·拉克瓦。”似乎怕出错一般，猎空说了两次。  
一瞬间，天使的眼神似乎变得有些不自在，然而在猎空察觉到之前，就已经恢复了正常。她回道：“她死在双方的激战中了。”  
“不！”猎空爆发出一声悲怮的呼喊，“安吉拉，你一定是在骗我吧？她怎么可能死？她经历过改造，应该比常人强壮许多才是啊！她怎么会死？！”  
“莉娜……你冷静一点，她确实死了，这一点我们都已经确认过了。虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是现在这就是事实，她不会再活过来了。”  
“不……不……我不相信，她说会和我结婚的……她说永远都不会离开我的……我们还要去她的家乡一起生活……她怎么可能会死……”猎空似乎完全没有把天使的话听进去，一直不断地喃喃自语。  
天使也不知道此时该如何出言安慰，于是低垂了眼，什么都没说。  
直到猎空似乎恢复了一点神志，她问：“安吉拉，那她有留下什么吗？尸体？或是别的？什么都好……哪怕有一点……”  
然而，天使只是叹了口气，默默地摇了摇头。  
“不……”猎空无力地倒在床上，闭上了眼睛，眼角溢出的泪水在枕上湿成一片。  
而天使转头看了看门外早就站在那里的安娜，仿佛获得大赦一般，起身离去。

三个月的时间很快过去，生活似乎也随着黑爪的覆灭而重归平静。猎空如往常一样早早地起床，看着自己略显凌乱的房间，不知第多少次想起黑百合那规规矩矩又充斥着淡淡冷香的居室。而她如今能做的，也只有偷偷回忆。  
身上的蜘蛛印记，那是她与黑百合的最后一点联系，然而也早在三个月之前她被守望先锋寻回总部之后被天使治愈了。她知道自己不该怪她，毕竟她完全不知情，那位一直以来都那么仁慈温和的女士，作为一名医生，看到自己的病人身上的伤痕，也很难不去治疗吧。  
猎空无时无刻不在想，如果那些与黑百合相处的时光不过是一场虚伪的梦境，那该有多好？而现在，虽然一切都随着那场战役烟消云散，但她的内心却有个声音一直在提醒着她：那些都是真实的，无从逃避。  
但是，那些刻骨铭心的爱呢？她至今不敢向任何人倾诉短暂却永恒的时光，哪怕是自己最好的朋友温斯顿。她不想让他因为自己的情绪而担心，那个大块头为了自己时间转换器的改进、为了自己能够更好地生活，已经付出了足够的心血了。  
如今，猎空的生活已经回到了正轨，阔别已久的和平年代让每个人都有了休憩的机会，然而她却总觉得自己的心里空荡荡的，似乎被人挖走了一块，无论用什么都无法填补。  
闹钟突然响了起来，猎空这才想到今天守望先锋的朋友们约好了一起出门。她连忙按掉闹钟，简单打理了一下自己，对着镜子露出了一个练习过无数次的笑容。  
明明自己之前是最无忧无虑的那一个，为什么现在连笑容都变得需要编排？  
猎空无奈地摇了摇头，在笑脸变成苦笑之前赶紧整理好了情绪，毕竟和朋友出门，总不能摆起一张臭脸。  
而刚踏出房门，便看到温斯顿站在门口，似乎早有准备的样子，而并没有料到这一切的猎空发出疑问：“嘿，温斯顿，你怎么在这？不是和大家说好了大堂见么？”  
温斯顿的表情有点严肃，还带着几分猎空看来莫名其妙的愧疚，他看着她，似乎犹豫了很久，终于开口：“莉娜……有件事，我考虑了很久，觉得还是要告诉你。”  
“怎么了？”猎空不以为意，她以为一定又是这个憨厚的老朋友把一些她早就忘了的微不足道的小事放在心上。  
似乎察觉了猎空的心不在焉，温斯顿按住了她的肩膀，目光与她直直对视。猎空这才意识到温斯顿并不是在开玩笑，她的表情也严肃起来，又重新问了一次：“怎么了？温斯顿。”温斯顿左顾右盼，似乎欲言又止，猎空瞬间会意，“我们到房间里说吧。”  
进了房间，猎空泡了一壶红茶，和温斯顿坐在茶几旁的沙发上，这才说：“好了，温斯顿，有什么想说的？现在总方便告诉我了吧？”  
“关于黑百合，我觉得你应该知道一件事。”  
闻言，猎空手一抖，滚烫的红茶差点溅到手上。她已经三个月没有从别人的口中听到这个名字了，仿佛在她回来的那天起，这个名字就成了禁忌，再不被任何人提起。  
“大家一致认为这件事不应该让你知道，可能也是为了让你能够早点走出过去，迈步向前吧。”温斯顿说，“所以，莉娜，答应我，不要怪他们。”  
“好。”猎空的音调平淡，听不出情绪。  
“至于我，我虽然不知道告诉你之后会是什么结果，但我可以肯定的是，如果我不告诉你，永远让你活在欺骗与隐瞒之中，更让我于心不忍。”温斯顿缓缓地从衣服口袋里掏出了一个信封，“黑百合，她给你留了封信，也许……不只是信。”  
信封落在猎空手中，带着不算明显却非常容易察觉的重量。而似乎意识到了什么，她终于开始失声痛哭。

**Chapter 20**

  
致我最亲爱的莉娜：  
请原谅我再一次欺骗了你，但请别担心，这是最后一次了。在你看到这里的时候，我已经永远永远的离开你了。  
我是伤害过你的人，这点我责无旁贷。但我也是爱你的人，这点我更是脱离不开。  
而这已经是对我们来说最好的结局。我不是没有幻想过美好的生活，只是我注定不能拥有那些。你的内心驱使着你无论如何都不能对朋友刀剑相向，这是你可以控制的。而我，却在被改造成功的那一刻起就成为了黑爪的战争机器，我不能掌控自己的命运，我也无力改变什么，爱你已经是我对自己最大的背叛。这也是在后来我之所以每次执行任务都要避开你，是因为我必须通过注射镇静剂，才能让我不会在杀人的时候看到你的脸。  
我爱你，所以我有时也庆幸自己经历的一切，毕竟这让我有足够的能力去保护你、替你承担一切。但我更多的时候都恨着自己，因为这样的我注定无法光明正大地去爱你。  
信封里的戒指是早在那天共进早餐的时候就该拿出来的，但是看着你当时犹豫的样子，我也犹豫了。我开始怀疑自己是否真的有能力承担这份甜蜜且沉重的誓言。我们之间的阻碍太多，我也开始想象你的那些老朋友们发现我们的关系之后，会给你带来多大的困扰。一直以来决绝如我，在那一刻竟像一个初经世事的小女孩那般胆怯。我最终选择了隐藏。  
但是，直到我写下这句话的时候，我也不曾为我的决定后悔过一丝一毫。因为我知道，你值得最好的，而我并不是那个最好的选择。所以，请原谅我的私心，收下这对戒指，如果有朝一日你遇见了那个值得托付终生的人，就请和那个人一起戴上它们，而这，已经是我能够为你做的最后一件事了。  
我的爱人，请不要为我的离去而伤心。要知道，你是我新生后的最初与最终，我短暂的一生已经因为你变得圆满。而我的出现不过是你人生中的一个插曲，从相遇的那一刻就注定有曲终的一天。  
那么，永别了，我的爱人。  
艾米丽·拉克瓦  
猎空早已泣不成声，她用颤抖的双手抖动信封，两枚镶着碎钻的、纤细小巧的戒指落在掌心，是十分传统且正式的式样。她突然开始笑出声来，笑声和着哭腔成为了无比悲凉的一幕，她笑自己是那么的傻，连黑百合那遮掩的动作和踟蹰的神态都未察觉，如今这两枚轻盈的戒指静静地躺在掌心，在她看来却是千斤的重量。  
这是不是可以证明，她最终还是得到了她的一颗真心？只是这个证明，付出的是生命的代价。  
然而此时的猎空甚至希望黑百合从未爱过她，好像这样所有的事情就都不会发生。她仍然会活着，仍然会时刻和自己作对，两人见面毫无温情可言，只有兵戎相见。她们甚至可以再斗嘴几十年，直到这世间再无黑爪，也没有守望先锋。  
即使这样都好，她已不奢求那看不见摸不着的爱，她只想要她活着，只想再看她飞檐走壁时矫健的身影，看她从自己追捕之下逃脱的得意一笑，听她那醉人的腔调同自己告别。  
如今这些，都随着黑百合生命的消逝，戛然而止。  
而至于另择他人，猎空哪里还做得到？在她的心里，黑百合早就已经成为了那个独一无二的人选。  
“你们是在哪发现这个的？”仿佛突然意识到温斯顿还在身边，猎空擦干了泪水，略微平复了一下情绪。  
“从她的作战服里面，检查……尸体的时候安娜发现的。”温斯顿似乎还对于在猎空面前说出“尸体”这个词于心不忍。  
“那她的尸体呢？”猎空的脸上看不出情绪。  
“我们将她火化了……虽然她为黑爪做过很多事，但在最初的最初，她毕竟也曾站在我们这边。”温斯顿说着，捧出一方骨灰盒。  
猎空接过那个盒子，她的爱人如今就只化作这盒子中小小的一抔，那些生动的音容笑貌，已经只能从回忆中看到。  
“对不起，温斯顿。让我走吧。”猎空说。  
“……”温斯顿沉默不语。  
“让我走吧。”她又重复了一次。  
空气是可怕的静默。最终，温斯顿像是下定了决心般地闭了眼：“好，需要帮你准备飞机么？”  
“不必了。”  
“那，再见，莉娜。”他上前一步，轻轻地拥抱了她。  
“谢谢你，温斯顿。”猎空由衷地说。她轻轻回抱这位一直以来最关心她的老朋友，然后头也不回地走了。  
并没说再见。  
猎空带着黑百合的骨灰，来到了黑百合的家乡。此时已经到了花季，在一片花田中，她将盒子放下，然后起身看向虚无的空气，就仿佛黑百合还站在她面前，言笑晏晏。  
她们还有一场婚礼要办，这也是猎空辗转来到法国的原因，她要让她的爱人在一生中最重要的时刻，能够回家。  
没有牧师、没有礼堂、没有观礼者，甚至连自己的另一半都无法开口说出誓言，但猎空并不在意，她知道，那些誓言已经在朝夕相处的那些时日中说尽，现在，只需要她的决定。  
他们，是那么想成为彼此的妻子。  
“我，莉娜·奥克斯顿，请艾米丽·拉克瓦做我的妻子，我生命中的伴侣和唯一的爱人。我将珍惜我们的感情，爱你，无论是现在、将来、还是永远。我会信任你、尊敬你，我将和你一起欢笑、一起哭泣。我会忠诚地爱着你，无论未来是好的还是坏的，是艰难的还是安乐的，我都会陪你一起度过。无论准备迎接什么样的生活，我都会一直守护在这里。就像我伸出手让你紧握住一样，我会将我的生命交付与你，所以请帮助我，我的主……”猎空念着誓词，她的声音轻柔却无比虔诚，“真诚地恳求上帝让我不要离开你，或是让我跟随在你身后，因为你到哪里我就会去哪里，因为你的停留所以我停留。你爱的人将成为我爱的人，你的主也会成为我的主。你在哪里死去，我也将和你一起在那里被埋葬。也许主要求我做得更多，但是不论发生任何事情，都会有你在身边，生死相随。”  
话音落下，她将戒指戴在无名指上，另外一枚则随着信一同放入骨灰盒中。她捧起那方骨灰盒，紧紧地抱着，仿佛要融入骨血，而现在，她要践行她的誓言了，她要随她而去了。  
猎空来到山崖的边际，在那里，世间的一切已经离她而去，只剩怀中的盒子，仿佛有着千斤的重量。  
“艾米丽，还记得么？我说过我会和你站在一起的，我不会和朋友刀剑相向，但我可以选择自己的结局。今后，无论什么都无法将我们分开。”猎空轻轻地说着。她纵身跃下，怀抱着黑百合仅有的存在，她们纠缠着坠落，仿佛本应这样，她们生来就该是一体的，在此刻，没有阵营的桎梏、没有生死的隔阂，她们的灵魂终于能够重逢。  
“这次换我来说——我永远、不离开你。”  
终于，她们之间所有的爱与伤痛，都沉入了海底，成为独属于二人的记忆。而这一切的一切终将被泥沙掩埋，不会为任何人所知，只余海浪和飞鸟吟唱着这对爱人，那声音，悲凉得宛如叹息。


End file.
